Shihouin Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: What if Urahara and Yoruichi got married after they left the Seiretei, and what if their son was Naruto. Naruto X Orihime...Powerful Naruto
1. Peaceful Life

I Don't Own Bleach or Naruto!

Chapter 1

* * *

"My name is Shihouin Naruto, and I am fifteen years old. I am in my sophomore year in high school, so currently; my life revolves around my education. My usual schedule is wake up in the morning, go to school, and come home to do my homework. I am quite an accomplished student right now; my grades are number one in the school. On the weekends and sometimes after school I usually hang out with my friends at our regular cafe or at the movies or arcade. Everything in my life is seemingly normal, but there is absolutely nothing normal about my life".

Naruto is quite tall for a fifteen year old boy; he currently stands at six feet even and has quite a muscular and broad built. He has untamed spiky blonde hair covered his entire head with two bangs framing his face. Naruto is considered a very handsome young man by the female population of his school, he is constantly hounded for dates and relationships, but he just doesn't have the time or enough interest to start any romantic relationships with these girls. For the last five years he had had a crush on only one girl...

"On the surface I am nothing other than a regular human, but when I am home with my family, I live in a reality that normal people cannot begin to comprehend. Both my parents are ex-captains of the Gotei 13; Shihouin Yoruichi, and Urahara Kisuke. Both my parents use to be much respected in the Seireitei because of their strength and ingenuity, but now they are infamous. My father was blamed for the hollowfication of several prominent Shinigami in the Seireitei and was sentenced to death. Fortunately, my mother was able to rescue him before he was officially detained. Then they escaped into the Human world and eventually got married, and then I was born a few years after."

Naruto is now on his way to school; today is the first day of the second semester of the year, so he planned to get there earlier than usual because he needs to find his new classes. He hopes that he has some friends in his classes, they might be distracting sometimes but they certainly make school more enjoyable. Naruto also would be praying to a deity if he wasn't a Shinigami himself, that his dream girl would be in all his classes this term, sure his grade might fall a bit, but he will still be at the top of the class.

Naruto is currently wearing a standard uniform for Karakura High School, which consists of long grey pants; white buttoned up shirt with a grey blazer on top, and a pair of black shoes. He needs to order a new uniform soon as his current one is becoming too small for him, his shirt and jacket are now straining a bit against his growing muscles and his pant legs are a bit too short for his liking. The tight clothing is not very comfortable, but the main reason he need to order a new set is because he doesn't want his horde of fan girls to grow in numbers.

"Physically I am fifteen years old, but mentally I have experienced 75 years of life. As both my parents are Shinigami, I was born as a spiritual being, and our aging process is different. Since our lives are much longer than that of a human, our developing years are also stretched. The 18 years it takes for a human to become full grown, it takes me 90 years to become full grown, because in our developing years, 1 year's worth of growth for me takes 5 human years to complete. In my 75 years, me and my family had to move constantly because people will begin to notice that we will not visibly age as decades go by, we moved to Karakura town when I was physically eight years old. My Dad invented a device that can speed up my development process to that of a normal human until I was full grown, and since I will have a long life anyway, I didn't care that I would lose a few years of my life. My parents also wanted me to use the device because now I can finally find friendship in some of the kids my age and grow up with them to maintain our relationship."

Naruto had just arrived at the entrance of his school, it is spring, so sakura trees decorated the roads along the way to school, making Naruto feel very serene and peaceful. The girl he was crushing on really loves sakura trees, she once said that she loves walking to and from school in this season everyday because she would get to walk through heaven every morning and evening. Thinking about the girl he likes, a smile slowly formed on Naruto's face, she was such a pure and innocent soul, her mere presence could make him relax and happy. Her gorgeous face is just a bonus, he greatly adores her bubbly personality and innocence, and he relishes every conversation he has with her. Naruto has also grown to be very protective of his dream girl, in fact a few years ago he beat up some bullies that tried to push her around, after that fight nobody ever tried to bully her again, nobody wanted to sent to the hospital for a month by an eight year old.

"One of things that I find most difficult is trying to suppress my strength in public, but my father created a personal _gigai _that would hide my spiritual presence and pressure. My strength is still greater than normal human in the _gigai_ but not by much, so I can hide it quite nicely. My parents have been training my in the Shinigami Arts ever since I was physically five years old, be it Kido, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Hoho, I was quite talented in all of them, clearly inherited both my parents genes. My physical strength is immensely greater than any other human in the world, and my spiritual aura unsuppressed could knock out everybody in a wide radius."

Naruto trekked up the stairs of the front school entrance, letting his thoughts wander as he mindlessly looked for his new homeroom. He didn't notice the looks of want and lust some girls were sending him as he walked by, these girls meant nothing for him anyways. Turning a corner into a big hallway, his nose caught one of his favourite scents. This aroma to him is just heavenly, it smelled a bit like roses with a hint of lavender, but it reminded him most of freshly bloom sakura blossom, so fresh and enchanting.

This smell orientated form a beautiful girl, she was standing in front of a stream of lockers, poking her finger on a combination lock with a cute pouting expression on her face. She had long vibrant orange hair that flowed down her back beautifully, her big round eyes are a beautiful brown that just screamed innocent. She has a figure that make almost all the girls in school jealous, she has long and slender legs, full and plump ass, slim waist and a very big bust size considering her slim figure. She is wearing the girl standard uniform of the school, which is the same as the boys, the only difference being the short skirt and knee-lengthen socks that replaced the long pants. This is the dream girl of Naruto, Inoue Orihime.

_Flashback_

_They first met when they were eight years old, Naruto saw her being bullied by some upper-class men, and they were pulling her hair and pushing her around. She was crying her eyes out and nobody around was helping her, and she only cried harder when they threatened to cut off her long beautiful hair. That was the last straw of Naruto, he walked up to the scene and pushed the older guys and girls out of the way, making most of them trip and fall on each other. Naruto walked by to the crying girl and hugged her as he rubbed her back gently trying to sooth her crying._

_"Don't cry...your safe now..." Naruto almost choked on his own breath when the girl looked up at him. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, sure they were tear stained, but they were still beautiful and he feels that he could look into them for the rest of his long life._

_"W-who are you", asked the girl timidly._

_"I am one of your classmates, my name is Shihouin Naruto, nice to meet you", said Naruto with a smile and a small blush as he held the girl._

_The girl nodded timidly with a little blush on her face as she replied, "I am Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you Naruto-san."_

_Naruto was about to continue but the some of the bullies began to stand up, they rounded themselves around Naruto and Orihime, planning to get their revenge._

_"You little punk, you want to mess with us, well we are gonna have nice time kicking your ass!" yelled the leader of the group as he charged at Naruto._

_To Naruto, this guy want moving as slow as a snail, his mother moved hundreds of times faster than this guy when they sparred. Naruto easily ducked the guys blind jab and elbowed him hard on his stomach making the guy instantly pass out from pain, two other guys followed soon after only to meet the same fate as their leader. The other bullies saw this and quickly got intimidated and ran away, and then finally a supervisor walked by and saw three boys passed out on the ground and immediately ran over and checked on them. Soon she quickly called their parents and sent them to the hospital._

_Naruto and Orihime were both not blamed for the boys' injuries because they were the original victims and the teacher didn't believe that an eight year old boy can cause such injuries to three older boys despite the witnesses._

_After the long day, Orihime's brother came to pick her up, and he was naturally very worried and angry about his sister being bullied but he was relieved when he found out a fellow classmate had saved her._

_Orihime slowly walked over to Naruto who was just reading a book under a tree while waiting for his parents. "A-ano Naruto-san...?"_

_Naruto looked up to lock eyes with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, "Oh, hello again Orihime-san...are you okay now?", said Naruto as he stood up and walked closer to Orihime, showing that he was about three inches taller than her._

_Orihime blushed when he walked close to her and shyly replied, "I'm fine now Naruto-san, thanks to you, if you didn't save me back there they might have actually cut off my hair". She unconsciously caressed her hair._

_Orihime's brother then walked over to them and smiled at the pair. "You must be Naruto-san, I am Inoue Sora, I must thank you for standing up for my sister, and you are very brave for such a young boy."_

_Naruto smiled at Sora and said, "You don't need to thank me Sora-san, I hate it when a group people pick on others, I was just doing the right thing, but I didn't know that they would be so injured." The three boys were diagnosed with broken ribs and mild concussions by the school nurse and are all in the hospital._

_"Oh those punks gets into fight all day, so it's not a surprise that they have injuries all over them, it not like an eight year old boy can breaks several ribs of three teenagers.", joked Sora._

_Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Orihime giggled cutely. 'Well Orihime-chan we must go hime now, you can play with Naruto tomorrow okay". Orihime wanted to talk to Naruto more but she would listen to her brother._

_Naruto smiled at Orihime and said, "Yeah Orihime-san, we can play together tomorrow."_

_Orihime smiled brightly at Naruto, very happy that she has finally found a friend at school. "Okay, see you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" She then ran over to Naruto and gave him a hug, making Naruto blush a little bit._

_Pulling away, Orihime ran back to her brother happily and skipped her way back home. Sora smiled at his very happy sister, very relieved and glad that his sister has a reliable friend at school that is capable of protecting her._

_Naruto looked at the retreating forms of Orihime and Sora, very happy that he found a friend in Orihime. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and then he turned over to see his mother and father smile down at him. "Well Naru-chan, we heard about your escapades today...good job protecting her little girlfriend", happily teased Yoruichi as Kisuke chuckled in the background._

_"KAA-CHAN, she is not my girlfriend, we just met today and are just friends!" yelled an embarrassed Naruto._

_Kisuke and Yoruichi chuckled at their son's embarrassment. "Oh you say that now Naruto-chan, you probably not say that in a few years..." said Naruto's father as he ruffled the boy's hair._

_"Tou-channn", whined Naruto making his parent laugh harder. The happy family of three then walked back to their home, all enjoying their family time together._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Naruto slowly and quietly walked behind Orihime with a grin on his face. When he was close enough he abruptly grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Orihime let out a high pitched cry as she was suddenly spun around, but she then realized that only one person would do this to her.

After Naruto set Orihime down, she abruptly turned around to look at Naruto while said man had a shit-eating grin on his face. Orihime playfully slapped Naruto on his chest with a pout making him blush at her cute expression. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that Naruto-kun?"

"Aww Hime-chan don't be made at me...you just look so cute after I scare you I can't resist", said Naruto with a grin as Orihime blushed a new level of red.

Ever since they met 7 years ago, Orihime and Naruto had been almost inseparable; they played with each other every day and were always in the same class from their younger school days till the end of junior high. When they were in elementary school, Naruto would occasionally walk Orihime home when her brother can't come to pick her up, she even came over to his house to play until her brother picked her up later. Yoruichi and Kisuke would welcome her with open arms, Kisuke was very glad that his son finally found a friend, and Yoruichi was the same, but she also like two tease the two about being boyfriend and girlfriend when she sees them together.

When Orihime turned 11 years old, Sora died in a tragic accident, and Orihime was left orphaned. Ever since then she had been wearing a pair of hairclips that Sora gave to her for her 11th birthday as a memento of her loving brother. Yoruichi and Kisuke really wanted to adopt Orihime into their family, but they cannot take the risk, they often used their powers and real form at home, so not only would Orihime not be able to see them, she would be affected by their spiritual pressure.

Therefore Orihime had been living alone ever since Sora's death, a distant aunt provides her with money when she needs it, such as schooling fees and daily expenses. Naruto's parents also bimonthly put money into her bank account; Orihime refused to take their money at first but was later convinced by Yoruichi to take the money. They said that she was like a daughter to them, and if they could they would adopt her they would, so providing her with her financial needs was the least they could do.

Ever since her brother's death Orihime moved into a smaller apartment very close to Naruto's own house, it was more convenient if she ever needed help. Naruto also started to walk Orihime home every day after school, since it was close to his house he never really wasted any time, and he really enjoy spending time with his best friend. It was also then that Naruto began to foster a crush on the orange hair princess.

"Why do you always say that?" asked Orihime shyly.

With a confused look Naruto asked, "Say what?"

"Why do you always call me cute and beautiful..." she said, hoping that Naruto would tell her how he really felt about her.

"I am just saying the truth Hime-chan...You are always cute and beautiful..." said Naruto as he tried to convince himself to tell Orihime. Naruto started to walk closer to Orihime, making both their heart-rate increase. But just as Naruto was going to speak he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"NARUTO!" Turning over to the source of the yell, Naruto find one of his friends running over to him, and as a reflex he moves out of the way and causes the guy to crash face first into the lockers.

Naruto sighs as Orihime giggles at the sight despite both being a little peeved at the interruption, "Good morning to you too Keigo..."

In junior high both Naruto and Orihime made more friends, but not one day did they not spend with each other. They never valued their other friends nearly as much as each other, they were best friends, but they both want to be something more...

Some of the friends they met included Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, and Yasutora Sado (Chad). Orihime and Tatsuki became close friends in a short time, Tatsuki often tried to teach Orihime Karate so that she can protect herself, and Orihime would sometimes learn from her, but most of the time she usually just says that Naruto would protect her if need be.

Naruto definitely became good friends with Chad and Ichigo; they all met when Naruto and Ichigo were ganged up by a bunch of gangsters because of their flashy hair color. Naruto and Ichigo fought all of them, Naruto of course had no problem defending himself, but he had to hold back for the sake of the gangsters lives. Ichigo on the other hand, despite knowing how to fight, was just a regular 14 year old boy, so he was taking some hits and got hurt. It was then that Chad showed up to help Ichigo, but the strange thing was he just blocked the hits that were intended for Ichigo and took all the shots that were aimed at him. Naruto saw this and came to their defence; he quickly deposed of the remaining gangsters and checked up on the two boys.

Ichigo had only suffered minor injuries such as bruises and scrapes, completely plausible for a fight like that, but completely to his surprise, Chad wasn't hurt one but, which was very odd considering the beating he took. They all ended up at Ichigo's father's clinic where they all got fixed up, Chad and Naruto didn't need any healing so Ichigo's bizarre father said he would increase Ichigo's training, much to said boy's chagrin.

After all that the three boys became fast friends, they all trusted each other and often fought for each other when bullies try to pick on them, they have never lost one battle. Ichigo is very rash and generally angry guy, he had a scowl constantly sewn on his face, and this was mainly due to the early death of his mother. His scowl made his face quite intimidating to most of the girls at school, and made some of the guy's respects him a bit.

Chad on the other hand was already intimidating without a scowl, he was already six feet three inches when they were fourteen, he was a full head taller than most of the students. But despite his appearance, Chad is a very gentle guy that is a great friend. Chad is a quiet person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura. He also has a soft spot for cute things, like small animals. Chad has also shown to be very intelligent; he ranked 11th out of 322 students in Karakura High School.

Keigo and Mizuiro later join the gang when the met each other at the senior year of Junior high, at first they were afraid to associate with Naruto, Ichigo and Chad, due to their reputation as great fighters and tough guys, but after a while they all became great friends. They are all attending Karakura High School now and are hoping to be in the same classes as each other.

Keigo slowly get back on his feet as the rest of the gang join in quickly. Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro are all wearing the standard male uniform for the school. And Tatsuki was wearing the female uniform just like Orihime.

"Hey Tatsuki-chan, how are you this morning", happily chirp Orihime.

Tatsuki gave her friend a nice smile and replied, "It been great, I already checked, all of us are in the same homeroom this term!"

This put smile on everybody's faces. "That great, the whole gang is together!" said Mizuiro.

Naruto walked over to Ichigo and Chad, "Hey guys, Whats up."

Chad just gave him a light nod and replied with his normal stoic voice, "Fine".

Ichigo on the other hand was scowling a bit harder than usual, "I am not having a good morning, and my crazy father woke me up this morning with a kick on the stomach!" Kurosaki Isshin is quite a character, he appears to be a whimsical and a crazy doctor and dad, he was actually an ex-captain of the Gotei 13, and after I met Ichigo, Isshin and my parents often hung out with each other.

"Your dad never ceases to amaze me my man", said Naruto as he gave his friend a pat on the back.

Naruto knew that his father wasn't the main reason Ichigo was more grumply than normal today. With his father being a Shinigami, Ichigo is a part spiritual being, thus it is highly likely that he is able to see other spiritual beings, such as spirits of dead humans, other Shinigami, and Hollows. Naruto had sense that Ichigo's spiritual pressure has increase these recent years, indicating that he is unlocking his potential as a Shinigami.

Ichigo has an abnormal amount of spiritual pressure for a being part human; it is almost at the level of a seated officer of the Seireitei. Of course, his amount of spiritual pressure doesn't begin to compare with the amount of Naruto's, if Naruto let loose all of his spiritual powers, he would be at the level of a Captain of the Gotei 13, Yoruichi even told him once that he had more Reiryoku than her. Even if Ichigo's power is weaker than Naruto, it is strong enough to attract hollows or maybe even be detected by the Seireitei soon. Somebody has to tell Ichigo about his heritage soon.

Naruto looked at his watch and figured that it was time to head to homeroom. "Hey guys we should get going now, we still need to find our room". Everybody nodded at the blonde's knowledge and gestured Naruto to lead the way.

They all arrived at the indicated ROOM 128 and stepped in, they were among the first to arrive, and only one other person was in the room besides the teacher. This guy's name is Ishida Uryu, one of the top students of the school, only trailing behind Naruto himself. He was very slim for a boy of fifteen, his straight shoulder length hair, glasses and his often appearance in the sewing classes gave him a reputation of a nerd or a flamboyant guy.

Naruto was always a bit wary about Ishida, he had very high Reiryoku for a normal human, but Naruto can sense that he is not wearing a _gigai_, so he is not a Shinigami, and definitely not a Hollow, Naruto really has no idea what is Ishida.

The gang pretty much ignored the seemingly nerdy kid and walked to the back of the room. This is usually where they all sat last term, far from the teacher and the geeks, or so Keigo says. Naruto really didn't have a problem with where he sat, he rarely listens to the lectures anyway, all the stuff he learns in school he finds really simple or has already learnt it before in his long life. All he really does is do his homework at home, and chat away in class.

Orihime was really the one of them that listens closely to the teacher, practically dragging on to her very words, if her grade fell too much, her distant aunt would deduct the money she sends to Orihime.

That aunt of Orihime's really peeves Naruto, she never come to visit her niece, despite the tragic death of her Sora, all she does is s send her some money every month and leave her to live all alone with no family. One day Naruto would tell Orihime everything about him and the world, and when that happens he swore on his soul that he would take care of her.

Soon the class started, and they were all given the class schedule. The day was split into four blocks and each block took up 1 hour and 45 minutes. Lunch was at the end of block two and it last 55 minutes. They were free to eat on or off campus; they just had to be in their classroom 1 minute before each class started.

At lunch the gang went to their usual hangout spot to eat and talk; the roof. Everybody knew that they occupied the roof at this time, and nobody tried to deny them, nobody wanted to mess with the deadly trio; namely Naruto, Chad and Ichigo. Despite Naruto's popularity and good academic records, he was considered one of the guys that one just wouldn't mess with in school.

Everyone would bring their own lunch every day. But Naruto would always bring a little less than he needs because Orihime would always cook something for the both of them. Orihime insisted that she would make him lunch because his family helped her pay for her groceries, Naruto naturally told to her to stop dwelling of that but she said she wanted to cook for him either way.

Orihime's cooking cannot be describe by any word except unorthodox, she always tries to conjure up unusual meals, which other people often find unappetizing. Her favourite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes, which Naruto finds surprisingly delicious. Other people would ask him how in the world he could stand the food Orihime cooks, and he simply replies that it tastes much better than it sounds. Tatsuki and Ichigo once tried out Orihime's cooking, and let's just say that it's not their cup of tea.

Naruto truly enjoys the food Orihime cooks, it may be strange to most people but he enjoys them. And the fact that it was Orihime making him food just made it much more appealing for the Shihouin heir.

"Naruto-kun, give me your bento box, I'll scoop some of my food in!" Orihime said sweetly to her best friend. Naruto gladly passed his bento to Orihime, he was really hungry today.

"What did you make today Hime-chan", asked Naruto enthusiastically, silently hoping that she made his favourite.

"I made your favourite today! Curry Ramen with fried Salmon!" Naruto's face instantly lit up at that and hugged Orihime as they both laughed.

On the side, their group of friends watch as the two interacted. It was a common fact to them that Orihime and Naruto are both heads over heels with each other; it is a wonder that they are not a couple yet.

Tatsuki continued to observe Naruto and Orihime and said, "One of these days Chizuru is going to be devastated". Everyone mindlessly nodded their head, they are all confident that the two would eventually get together, and to be honest, the all think that they would make a great couple.

Naruto and Orihime polished off all their food and are complete satisfied with today's lunch. "Thank you for the food Hime-chan, it was amazing".

"No problem Naruto-kun, I'm glad you liked it." Orihime really loves cooking for Naruto, he really seems to enjoy her food, and it greatly warms her heart to know her most precious person loves her cooking. Orihime shares the same sentiment towards Naruto that he has for her, she truly loves him. He had been by her side through all the dark times in her short life, he always cared for her, he always shared with her, and she is always much happier with him around her. Though Orihime is a bit sad that Naruto is keeping some secrets from her, she knew that he is constantly hiding something, she respects the fact that everyone deserves to have secrets, but she hoped that one day Naruto would open up to her.

The rest of the classes went by very quickly, after all, how much homework they could give a student on the first day of school. The gang all met up at the front entrance to say goodbye for the day. Everybody went their separate ways except for Naruto and Orihime. Continuing their tradition, Naruto is once again walking Orihime home.

"How did you find our first day at school Naruto-kun?" asked Orihime with a sweet smile that made Naruto's heart flutter.

"I liked it, especially because you are in all of my classes", said Naruto. Both of them were very happy when they found out that they all their classes were the same.

The pair of friends continued with their small talk until they reached Orihime's apartment complex. The walk is always too short for their liking; time just seems to fly by whenever they were together. Naruto walked Orihime all the way to her front door step until he said goodbye.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Hime-chan", Naruto always felt a tug in his heart whenever he part ways with Orihime, as if his very being is in despair when he leaves her. He hates this feeling; it increases everything this happens because his love for Orihime grows every time he sees her._ 'I must do something about this now...'_

Naruto leaned down and gently placed a chaste kiss on Orihime's incredibly soft and smooth cheek. Naruto didn't know why he did that, he just acted on impulse, but he must admit that it felt amazing to kiss the woman he loves.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Orihime had on an atomic blush when she felt the man she loves kiss her on the cheek. That had been the first kiss she had ever been given by any boy besides her brother, and the fact that it was Naruto that just kissed her just made it all the better.

"Hime-chan..." Naruto stared deep into Orihime's eyes, his face slowly moving closer to her's. _'I cannot wait any longer...'_

"Naru-kun", Orihime stared back into Naruto's deep blue eyes as she found his breath tingling her lips.

Naruto finally closed the distance between them by very gently placing his lips over Orihime's own. _'Oh my Kami her lips are so soft...'_

_'Naru-kun...' _Orihime moans into the kiss as she wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled herself closer to Naruto to deepen the kiss. Tears of joy began to form within her eyes. _'Finally...I've wanting to do this for so long...'_

Their first kiss took a whole five minutes before the reluctantly separated for air. Naruto rested his forehead against Orihime's and started to flick his nose with her affectionately. Orihime still had on a small blush, but her smile is brighter than ever.

Naruto opened her door and lead the both of them inside. He then brought both his hands up and cupped Orihime's cheeks. "Hime-chan...I can't wait any more...I have to tell you how I feel..." Orihime was about to interrupt but Naruto silenced her with a peck on the lips. "Please let me finish..." Naruto took a deep breath before he continued, "Orihime I love you...ever since the day I met you I have always been attracted to you...we were both young back then but I know that I had a crush on you the instant I laid eyes on you..."

Orihime let out more tears as she listens to Naruto's heartfelt words. "As time went on my feelings for you kept on growing. When were sad it literally hurt me to see you sad...I wanted to do everything in my power to cheer you up again...but I failed, after Sora's death you were left alone..."

Orihime wrapped her arms tighter around him. _'No Naru-kun...you never failed me...'_

"Hime-chan...please give me a chance to make you happy...for the rest of my life I will make sure you will be the happiest girl in the world...will you be with me from now on...?"

Orihime had enough! The girl smashed her lips against Naruto's, desperately letting out her feeling for the blonde boy. Naruto moaned into the kiss, trying to deepen the kiss he licked Orihime's bottom lip. The girl gladly parted her lips for Naruto and he let his tongue explore the mouth of the woman he loves.

Naruto is on cloud nine; he hungrily licked and tasted the innards of Orihime's warm cavern. His tongue caressed Orihime's tongue with passion; his lips massaged her's lovingly. Orihime ran her fingers through Naruto's golden hair as Naruto pulled her closer around the waist.

The two of them slowly broke apart; a line of saliva connected their lips. Orihime looked up at Naruto, still dazed from the amazing make out session. Naruto looked at Orihime with amazement, in his opinion she looked incredibly sexy right now. Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips just made is blood boil.

Orihime brought Naruto's lead down and placed a light kiss on his lips. 'Naruto-kun...you never failed me, you were always there when I needed you, you were my light when Sora-niisan died...you gave me hope and happiness, you always brighten up my life."

"Hime-chan..." Naruto muttered as he listens to her.

"Naru-kun...I love you too", Orihime finally said as she let her tears fall. "I love you so much..." The two engaged in a passionate hug in the middle of the room, both just content with the way they were. "And yes...I will be with you from now on..." Naruto's face almost split because of the sheer size of his smile.

"Would you mind if I stayed for dinner tonight Hime-chan?" Orihime pulled back a bit with her arms still around him. "I would love it of you stayed Naru-kun", answered Orihime as she kissed him once again on the lips.

* * *

**Urahara Candy Shop**

Yoruichi is currently in her cat form, curled up on her husband's lap purring in content as Kisuke scratched her behind the ear. "Where is Naruto-chan, he usually will be hime at this time".

"Don't worry Yo-chan, he is a young man now, we don't have to know where he is at every moment of his life", answered Kisuke.

"I'm not worried; I am looking forward to the prospect of him staying a bit longer at Orihime's place since he should have been walking her home today."

"It is obvious that Naruto has feelings for Orihime, I just hope that they will be happy together..." said Kisuke thoughtfully, he doesn't want his son to go through what he and Yoruichi had to in order to be with the person they love.

"Orihime-chan is a great girl, and she will make Naruto-chan very happy...though we would have to tell her about the truth...as well as the machine that will turn her into a spiritual being if she decides to go serious with Naruto-chan."

"They aren't that close yet...I'm sure we have a lot of time to figure out how to explain everything to her." Yoruichi just nodded at the genius' words.

"By the way Yo-chan, did you feel the hollows roaming around Karakura lately, there are more in number and they are stronger than normal."

"Yes I did, they might be sensing strong spiritual pressure from the Kurosaki boy...he does have quite a high amount."

Kisuke lifted his wife up to his head a began to head towards their bedroom. "Well I'm sure he'll be fine..."

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo is experiencing one of the worst nights of his life. First he is constantly hounded with spirits that wants him to guide them to the other side, and he had to come home to one of the craziest father to ever exist. If that is not enough, this crazy girl barged into his room and started to talk to herself. He noticed that she was the girl he saw earlier the day when that monster appeared before him.

It turns out that she is a Shinigami, a deity that is responsible of helping spirits pass on and purify hollows by destroying them with their sword, which is apparently called a Zanpakuto. Ichigo of course was a bit sceptical at first, but this girl showed abilities that were beyond human, such as destroying that creature and locking his arms behind is back with some sort of spell.

Now one of his sisters is knocked unconscious, another is captured by a big monster, and his father was nowhere to be seen. _'I have to save Karin, I have to get free!"_ Ichigo began to force his way through the spell, he could feel the spell breaking. Finally with a burst of strength he broke through the binding and ran towards the monster with a folded chair. "Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!"

Ichigo was knocked back effortlessly by the monster, winding him in the process. The Shinigami then rushed into action. She sliced through one of the arms of the hollow, but was bitten through the shoulder when she took a blow that was intended for Ichigo. Blood splattered on the ground, the Shinigami then fell on her knees, too weak to fight anymore.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Ichigo as he cradled the girl in his arms.

"I'm fine, I can survive an attack like that, but we will both die if this continues..."

"Okay! Then what should we do?"

The girl picked up her Zanpakuto and handed it to Ichigo. "I am going to pass you some of my powers, you will be able to defeat this hollow afterwards." Ichigo was baffled at the suggestion, but if it means saving his family he will do whatever it takes. "You must let your heart touch the blade...in order for you to receive my powers you must stab the sword through your heart!"

Ichigo's eyes widen as he heard that, he is afraid, but it must be done. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia...I thought I'd tell you beforehand..."

Ichigo took several deep breaths. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo..." Then Ichigo just everything he had to push the sword through his chest. At that moment a bright light ignited through the vicinity, and a strong spiritual pressure erupted from Ichigo.

The hollow took a few steps back in surprise. As the light dimmed Ichigo's shape began to emerge through the light. He was no longer dressed in his school uniform; instead he was wearing a shikakusho, and traditional Japanese sandals. And the most surprising thing is the giant Zanpakuto he is carrying over his shoulder.

_"What kind of being is he...I meant to give him only half of my powers, but he took almost all of it. He has great spiritual power...and I have never seen a Shinigami wield such a big Zanpakuto!"_

Ichigo sliced of the other arm of the hollow as well as one of his legs. "You shall by the price of harming my family you hollow scum. TASTE THE WRATH OF MY BLADE!" yelled Ichigo as he sliced the hollow in half, making it form into tiny particles that began to fade away.

* * *

**Orihime's Apartment**

Naruto and Orihime had just finished dinner, Orihime made Naruto some Miso Ramen and BBQ pork, one of the most regular meals she had ever made and definitely one of the best Naruto had ever tasted. The two are currently snuggling with each other on Orihime's couch, both just sitting there in comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence.

"Thank you for dinner Hime-chan", said Naruto to his new girlfriend as he kissed the top of her head.

'You very welcome Naruto-kun", said Orihime with a smile, feeling happier than she had been for a long time.

Naruto tilted Orihime's face up to face his by lifting her chin; the he pressed his lips on top of hers. Both once again engaged in a make out session filled with moaning and touching. Orihime giggled into the kiss as Naruto nibbled in her tongue making the Shihouin heir's heart flutter.

Naruto suddenly felt a surge of spiritual pressure a close distance away. _'That feels like Ichigo, how he suddenly unlocked his Shinigami powers...' _Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before Orihime's exploring tongue broke him out of his stupor. _'Oh to hell with Ichigo...'_

* * *

END! XD

I hope you all enjoy my new story, my first Bleach and Naruto crossover.

**Please Review!**


	2. Life Long Love

I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach!

Shihouin Chapter 2

* * *

Sunlight seeped through the slightly parted curtains of the room and landed on the eyes of a beautiful young woman. A soft smiled graced her sleeping face before she began to wiggle in her bed, her nose scrunching up cutely before her eyes slowly parted. The girl rubbed her eyes to get a better view of her surroundings, she smiled and blushed when she saw a very handsome man sleeping peacefully beside her.

The man's arms were wrapped protectively around the girl's waist while they slept, and the girl had her back flushed against the man's chest. The girl smiled at her memory of the previous night, she had spent the majority of the night chatting away with her new boyfriend, and she had lots of fun and learnt a lot more about the man she loves.

She shifted gently in the man's embrace, careful not to wake him up, and when her face was directly in front of his, she gently kissed the man's lips, showing her affections to the man she loves. Her lips gently massaged his as the man began to return her affections by tightening his grasp around her body.

The man's eyes slowly opened, showing a pair of vibrant azure eyes that would enchant many people. The girl felt the man smile against her lips as he returned the kiss with equal passion and delicacy. Both of them blushed when the girl's generous bust was mushed against the chest of the man. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt, so her slightly erected nipples tickled the man's skin.

The man slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, looking directly at the woman's eyes with nothing but love and adoration. "Good morning beautiful..."

Orhime smiled back at her loving boyfriend. "Good morning Naruto-kun..." Orhime rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as they both laid down comfortably on the bed. "How did you sleep..."

Naruto kissed the top of his love's head and rubbed his cheek affectionately against her hair. "I slept better than I ever had..."

Orhime snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Same here...I felt so complete and safe." Naruto nodded in agreement as he pulled Orihime closer by the waist.

The two lovebirds laid there for another hour, both enjoying their closeness and time alone. The sun had down fully risen and it's light penetrated the curtains and lit up the room with morning. The birds were chirping lively outside the house and they could already hear many cars drive by, indicating that people were already starting their day.

Orihime broke the comfortable silence when she said, "School starts in an hour Naru-kun...we should get ready."

Naruto pouted at his girlfriend. "But I want to sleep some more..."

Orihime giggled adorably and pecked him on the lips. "I do too Naru-kun, but we have to go to school."

Naruto sighed with dissapointement. "Fine..." Naruto kissed Orihime on the lips before he lifted the blankets off of them, both felt a little chilly at the loss of warmth.

They both talked for a long time the previous night, and Orihime invited Naruto to stay the night, she didn't want him to walk home after midnight. Naruto was just going to sleep on the floor in the living room, but after a heavy make-out session they both ended up on the bed, so he just decided to sleep there, and Orihime did not object. They didn't do anything inappropriate, they just kissed, cuddled and slept in each other's arms.

Orihime was only wearing a red t-shirt and panties, much to Naruto's embarassment and viewing pleasure. Naruto had a white tank top under his unform, so he slept in that and his boxers, making Orihime blush when the shirt made her boyfriend look like a model. But nonetheless, they both slept like babies and woke up feeling happy and refreshed.

Orihime put on a fresh set of her school uniform and walked into the kitchen, wait for Naruto to come out of the bathroom. "Do you want any breakfeast Naru-kun?"

Naruto came out of the bathroom, dressed in a set of wrinkly uniform. "Its okay Hime-chan, I think I have to run home before school, I have to get some new clothes and grab some things."

Orihime nodded. "Okay, you better hurry if you want to make it in time."

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend's caring nature and walked up to her. "I'll see you in class okay..." Naruto leaned down to kiss Orihime on the lips and pulled her close to him. He rested his forehead on her's and flicked his nose against her's, making the girl swoon and giggle cutely. "I love you..."

Orihime smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

Naruto smiled and left the house, letting Orihime get ready for school with a bright smile on her face..

* * *

When Naruto left the house, he quickly looked at his watch. "Shit!" The teenage Shinigami got out of his gigai, his special gigai his dad made for him will shrink down to a size of a small puppy, making it easy to carry when Naruto was in his real form. Unlike other Shinigami, Naruto was not wearing a shohakusho. Instead, Naruto was wearing a full body black combat suit. On his feet were black light cloth boots, and he was wearing fingerless gloves. A black combat vest covered his torso and a headband with the Shihouin clan symbol was wrapped around his forehead.

"Kaa-san is going to tease me for the rest of my life..." Naruto used his Shunpo to get to his home, and it only took him three steps until he arrived. Naruto's home was a candy shop, which his parents owned. It was a traditional japanese home, majorly filled with wood walls and pillars.

The Shihouin family shared their home with Tessai Tsukabishi, an employee of the Urahara Shop. Tessai was a childhood friend of Kisuke and Yoruichi. One hundred years ago, he was the Captain of the Kidō Corps in the Soul Society. They also had two children living with them, Ururu and Jinta, the adoptive children of Tessai. Ururu was a she little girl that Naruto had come to see as a little sister. She had long purple hair and eyes, and she always had a perpetual blush on her face. The there was Jinta, and boy that Naruto saw as a little brother. Contrary to his adoptive sister, Jinta was a brat, he was loud and brash, and always picked on Ururu, something that always earned him a boink on the head from Naruto.

Naruto sneaked into his house, desperately trying to avoid his parents, all he needed was his uniform and a small box in his drawer. Naruto sighed once he made it to his room unnoticed, he quickly took off his uniform and went into his private bathroom. He jumped into the shower in his gigai and quickly cleaned himself.

Naruto put on his uniform and and fixed his hair, looking into the mirror, he was satisfied at the way he looked and left the bathroom. Naruto went ot his drawer and put of a silver box. He opened the box and it contained a pair of diamond ear rings with orange edges. "Hime-chan will love these..."

"Will she now..." Naruto paled when he heard his mother's voice. He looked behind him slowly and saw his parents standing by his door smiling at him with glints in their eyes.

Naruto put the box in his pocket and turned to face his parents with a sheepish smile while he scratched a back of his head. "Hey Kaa-san, Tou-san...Good morning." Naruto cursed inwardly at the fact that his parents had such great stealth, and his lack of skill in that aspect.

Yoruichi smiled at her son. "Yes...though you must have had a better night...you remembered to use protection right? I'm still too young to be a grandmother..." Yoruichi was just saying that, she would want nothing more than to have a little grand-daughter from Naruto and Orihime, she just knew that their little girl would be utterly adorable.

Naruto blushed at what his mother implied. "W-What are you talking about Kaa-san...?" Despite how much Naruto would like to make love with Orihime, it was too soon, and he would never make his love do anything she wouldn't want to.

Kisuke smirked. "Your mother wanted to congratulate you for becoming a man!" Kisuke walked over to his son and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "And I am so proud of you my boy...you finally lost your virgini-"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto shoved his father away from him with a blush on his face. "Hime-chan and I didn't do anything, we just slept!" Naruto knew his parents would do this to him, it was just in their nature, especially his mother.

Yoruichi grinned at her son. "So you were with Orhime-chan last night..." Yoruichi's expression turned a little softer and warmer. "So are you two together now?"

Naruto looked at his mother, he saw that she was genuinly happy for him, and the same was with his father. Naruto nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah..."

Yoruichi hugged her son tightly, happy that he finally was together with a girl he had loved for so long. "We're very happy for you Naruto-chan." Kisuke nodded at her words and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"Thank you Kaa-san, Tou-san..." Naruto was happy that his family approves of his relationship, but there was still one thing Naruto was worried about...He still had to tell Orihime about his heritage, and the possibility of her turning into a spiritual being, making her live as long as he does.

* * *

**Karakura High School**

Orihime took her usual route to school, huming a happy tune all the to her classroom. The people around her would notice that she was even more cheerful than usual. Orihime was practically glowing, her eyes shimmered with joy and her lips were pursed together into a smile. She looked more beautiful than ever this morning...

Orhime reached her classroom and walked in to get ready for class, her smile never leaving her face. She smiled more when she saw Tatsuki, she was the only one of the group present at the moment. "Hey Tatsuki-chan!"

The short haired girl looked over at her bubbly friend. "Hey Orihime-chan, good morning."

Orhime smiled brightly as she sat down in her desk next to Tatsuki. "It is isn't it?"

The Karate expert was wondering why Orihime was so much more cheerful than she already was. "Someone is having a good morning...Whats gotten you so happy?"

Orihime was about to answer, but that was when the rest of their friends except for Ichigo walked into the classroom, and all of them sat down next to them. Keigo smiled ridculously at the girls as he sat next to them. "Soooo, how are you beautiful girls doing this morning?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

Tatsuki sighed while Orihime giggled at the guy's antics. "Just fine Keigo."

Chad looked around for a while, looking for his two best friends. "Tatsuki, have you seen Ichigo or Naruto this morning?"

Tatsuki just shook her head. "No, I was the first one here, both of them might be late today."

Mizuiro looked serious. "Didn't you guys read the paper? A car crashed into Ichigo's clinic last night!"

Everybody gasped, a fucking car crashed into the building? "Was anyone hurt?" asked Orhime.

Mizuiro shook his head. No, the paper mentioned that nobody was hurt, but I don't think Ichigo would come to school today." Everbody sighed in relief that Ichigo and his family were alright.

Keigo then looked around. "Then where is Naruto, do you guys think he's helping Ichigo right now?"

Orhime was about to answer, but she was once again interupted, this time, by her rapid fan girl Chizuru. The short ginger had been after Orhime for a while already, and everybody was kind of creeped out about it. They had nothing against homosexuality, but they were disturbed at how forward and blatant Chizuru could be.

The ginger stalked up to Orihime's desk, making said girl stand up and back away from her. "HEY ORIHIME-CHAN, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY!"

Tatsuki grew a tick mark on her head. "Would you back off Chizuru! You're making Orihime uncomfortable." Tatsuki grabbed the proud lesbian by the hair, and kicked her in the stomach and away from Orihime.

After recovering from a rather comical fall, Chizuri stood up in anger and glared at Tatsuki. "What do you mean uncomfortable, I was just greeting her! And its not like she has a boyfriend or anything!" Most boys cringed at her shrieking voice.

Orihime scratch her cheek as she blushed cutely. "A-Ano...I do have a b-boyfriend..."

Total silence. Total silence reigned through the room as Orihime's voice cut through everybody's voice like a hot knife through butter. Tatsuki and the rest of her friends were obviously baffled, when did the girl suddenly get a boyfriend, and who the hell is he.

Chizuru had anime tears flowing like a river down her face. "What! When the hell did you get a boyfriend?" All her friends nodded at the question, also wanting to know.

Orihime blushed at all the attention and played with her fingers a little before answering. "Y-Yesterday..."

Chizuru just sat on the floor with a tear stained face, making Orhime slightly guilty. The rest of her friends just stared at her before Tatsuki asked the million dollar question. "Ummm...Who...is your b-boyfriend Orhime-chan...?"

"Who do you think?" stated a voice from behind Orhime. The gang looked over to see Naruto smiling at them before he grabbed Orihime's hand. Everybody just gapped at them, all of them stunned silent. "Hey Hime-chan"

Orhime smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naru-kun." She then used her other hand to grab his arm. Naruto smiled before kissing her on the forehead.

The other just gapped harder at that. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" yelled an outraged Keigo.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Orhime. "I don't know, it just sort of happened..." The other guys just sweatdropped at his stupid answer.

Tatsuki smiled and pulled Orhime in a hug. "Congrats Orihime-chan!"

Chad patted Naruto on the back. "It took you long enough". Mizuiro and the now recovered Keigo smiled at Naruto, all happy that their friend finally got his girl. All of them has to admit that Naruto and Orihime makes a great couple, they look so happy and right together.

Naruto suddenly felt a strong signature coming towards him. Smirking, Naruto turned around and as he expected, Ichigo was treking his way into the classroom, his scowl on full blast. Naruto assumed that it his foul mood had something to do with Ichigo unlocking his Shinigami Powers suddenly last night, the Shihouin heir marvelled at his friend's powerful spiritual pressure but it all seemed uncontrolled and wild, he would not be able to use his reshii effectively in battle.

Naruto walked over to Ichigo along with the other guys. "Hey Ichigo, are alright...I heard that a car crashed into your house last night?" asked Keigo as he looked over Ichigo.

Naruto looked a little uneasy. _'A car? That wouldn't have triggered Ichigo...it must had been something else...' _

Chad looked down at his friend. "Do you need any help?"

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and smiled a little at Chad. "It would be a lot of help if you guys helped...just me fixing everything would take forever."

Naruto smiled before clapping his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry, we are here for you man!"

Ichigo smiled back at his best friend. "Yeah...thanks Naruto..."The oranged haired teen knew that he could always count on Naruto, they had been through many rough battles together and are like brothers.

"Excuse me, are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked a person with a chirpy voice.

Everybody looked over and saw a rather petite girl with black hair and a rather regal face. She was wearing their high school uniform and looked to be a new student.

Ichigo's face paled when he saw the girl, it was the Shinigami from last night, meaning that everything was not a dream. Ichigo glared at the girl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Most of his friends were surprised at Ichigo's rudeness and Keigo was the one to step in. "Please ignore the carrot-top, he is PMSing because a car crashed into his house last night...are you new here miss, do you need any help?" Keigo flashed the girl a _charming _smile.

The girled smiled in gratitude. "That was why I was looking to Kurosaki-san...the teacher told me to ask him for help."

Before Keigo could say anything back, Ichigo stepped in and pulled the girl away from the classroom. "I'll show you around Rukia..." The two of them quickly headed for the roof.

Keigo looked confused. "How did he know her name...do they already know each other from somewhere...?"

Orihime shook her head. "I've never seen her before...I think she's a new student." Tatsuki nodded at her assumption.

Naruto was still looking at the door where Ichigo had gone...that girl was in a Gigai and Naruto had noticed instantly. _'If she is using a Gigai, than that means she is a Shinigami and had gotten that body from Tou-san...she is the reason that Ichigo suddenly unlocked his powers...' _

Orihime saw the faraway look on her boyfriend's eyes and grew concerned. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she ask with a timid look on her face.

Naruto snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Orhime. "I'm fine Hime-chan...just thinking about something." Naruto smiled down at the girl as he said that.

Keigo smiled perversely and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "Were you looking at the new girl Naruto...?" the twerpy kid wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you into that type of girl...she is a lot different than Orihime."

Naruto sighed as Orihime glared a little at Keigo. "I was just thinking about why Ichigo is acting so strangely Keigo..." Naruto wrapped his arms around Orihime. "And Hime-chan is much cuter than that girl." Orhime blushed at his words while the others snickered.

* * *

Ichigo dragged the girl along as he quickly made his way to the roof. The orange haired young man's eyes were twitching in annoyance as he tried to ignore the stares of the other students, he already had a very rough night because of the hollow and the fact that everyone else seemed to have forgotten everything about it.

Ichigo slammed opened the rooftop door and quickly closed it when he and the girl stepped into the area.

"Okay, start talking!" cried Ichigo as he glared at the girl.

Kuchiki Rukia had an innocent look on her face she smirked at Ichigo. "Oh my, why do you have to be so scary when you ask people things?"

Ichigo's eyes twitched more at the innocent act. "Stop with the act already, you know exactly what I am talking about!" Ichigo glared intensely at Rukia. "What did you do to Yuzu and Karin, why don't they remember anything from last night?"

Rukia sighed before she pulled out a candy dispenser from her pack. "This is a memory scrambler...it can allow me to erase a portion of a person's memory and randomly replace it with something else." Rukia sighed again as she saw Ichigo's face soften and put the tool away. "It is better this way, your sister's would not be traumatised by the hollow attack..."

Ichigo nodded as he ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah..."

Rukia went on saying about how she wanted Ichigo to take up the duties of the Shinigami in Karakura town, making the Kurosaki teen even more fustrated...

* * *

Naruto really had trouble paying attention in class because he was too busy sensing the fluctuation of Ichigo's spritual pressure. The Shihouin heir could feel his friend's power shifting drastically in a few seconds, and the disappearence of a few hollow signatures. His guess was that the Rukia girl was training Ichigo with his new powers and they were using real hollows as targets.

Class was over very quickly for Naruto because of his lack of concentration, so he was enjoying the walk to Orihime's home.

Orihime grabbed Naruto's arm tenderly and looked up at him with a smile. "Are you okay Naruto-kun, you seem to be deep in thought?"

Naruto broke out of his thoughts and smiled down at his girlfriend. "I'm fine Hime-chan..." He kissed the top of Orihime's head and pulled her closer to him. "I'm just worried about Ichigo and his family."

Orihime smiled up at her love. "Don't worry about them too much Naru-kun, I'm sure Kurosaku-kun will always take care of Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan."

Naruto nodded and pulled Orihime closer, the Shihouin was very gentle with Orihime. No matter how many people were around them Naruto's attention would always be on Orihime, his affection was also endless. Naruto would alway hold her hands, brush hair hair back, hold her shoulders, kiss her forehead, and he would all that with the delicacy of handling the most valuble treasure in the universe.

"And I'll always be here to take care of you..." said Naruto as he smiled at his girlfriend.

Orihime blushed and nodded. "I know you will Naru-kun..." replied Orihime as she looked down slightly.

Naruto sighed a little, he knew that Orihime had always known that he and his parents were hiding something from her, and she had always respected their right of having secrets, but since they are now a couple, Naruto thought it might be time to explain everything to Orihime.

Naruto stopped Orihime in her tracks and looked into her eyes, making the girl a little surprised. "Hime-chan...I know that keeping secrets from my girlfriend is not good, but I do plan to tell you everything..."

Orihime's eyes widened. "No Naru-kun, you don't have to tell me if you don-"

Orihime was cut off when Naruto silenced her with a kiss. "No Hime-chan...I love you and I don't want to keep any secrets from you." Orihime blushed a little but nonetheless, smiled and nodded her head, she was very happy that Naruto was finally going to stop hiding from her.

Naruto suddenly felt a stray reiatsu signature from behind them, and looked back slightly, but to his surprise it was already gone. But the shriek of car skiding over to them woke Naruto up from his stupor. Much to Orihime's shock, there was a out of control car barreling straight at them at high speeds so she cried out in fright. Naruto grabbed Orihime around the waist and jumped out of the way with her, escaping a potential diaster.

Naruto glared at the car. "You asshole, if you want to die then go die somewhere else!" raged Naruto as Orihime held him back by the arm.

"It's alright Naru-kun, we're both fine." soothed Orihime softy with her angelic voice, making Naruto calm down instantly.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Are you sure you're alright Hime-chan?" asked Naruto as he cupped her cheeks.

Orhime giggled and pulled on his arm. "I'm fine Naru-kun, lets just go home and cook dinner, I'm hungry." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend's bubbly personality and followed her lead silently to her house, inwardly wishing that she would cook his favorite food for dinner.

* * *

Yoruichi was in her cat form standing on the roof of the Kurosaki family clinic, she could still feel the stray reiatsu of Ichigo and the hollow he fought. It seem that the boy had awoken his powers when he was fighting with the hollow. Just a few moments after Naruto left for school, a girl came to the candy shop and asked for a Gigai, it seems that she didn't know that Kisuke was a criminal of the Seireitei but she knew about him selling Gigais.

The girl just thought that they were some humans that knew about the Seireitei and wanted the business of the Shinigami, and that just makes the whole situation more suspicious. It could be a trapped laid by Aizen, but the manipulative man should know that they were hiding in Karakura town, if he knew than they would have been captured long ago.

Yoruichi sighed to herself quietly, she like their lives in isolation, they had a nice and happy family, and her son just got his first girlfriend. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi wanted to prevent Naruto returning to the Seireitei, as the heir of the Shihouin clan Naruto would be the victim of many political conflicts and attacks. Yoruichi knew her son could be as smart as her husband, and he was very strong as a Shinigami, but just didn't want Naruot to throught what she and Kisuke had to go through.

Life as a noble in the Seireitei could be very daunting and stressful, especially if Aizen was still among them...

Yoruichi suddenly felt someone pick her up, which only one person could do without her knowing. "How many times have I told you to not surprise me like that?"

Kisuke smiled and kissed his wife's head. "I don't remember Yo-chan, you've been saying that since we were children..." said Kisuke with a chuckle. The genius looked down through the house window and saw ichigo dining with his sisters and father. He had met the boy a few years ago when he became firends with Naruto, and had found the boy to be too depressed at times, but he understood that the death of the boy's mother was a huge impact on his psyche.

"So Isshin's kid finally activated his powers...his reiatsu is flickering wildly...his control is absolutely non-existent." said Kisuke to his wife.

Yoruichi rubbed her face on her husband's chest. "Yeah..."

Kisuke sighed. "I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty interesting soon." He really didn't want his carefree life to end so soon, his son just grown up and he was about to get a daughter-in-law Kisuke really didn't want to be flung back into the horrific circle of politics and struggle for power.

* * *

To Naruto's disappointment, Orihime did not make him ramen for dinner, but she did made food that he loved, which were basically everything she cooked. Both Naruto and Orhime talked a lot during dinner, their topics would include everything from school to concerts, they weren't just a new couple, they were also best friends that had known each other for many years. Orihime was the one human that Naruto was completely comfortable with, he hasn't told her the truth about him yet, but he knew that no matter what, Orihime would always accept him and love him.

Naruto pulled Orihime closer to him of her couch and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for dinner Hime-chan..."

Orihime giggled. "You don't need to thank me everytime you know, I loving cooking for you." She snuggled her face deeper into Naruto's chest, she enjoyed the warmth Naruto provided.

Naruto chuckled a little before he lifted Orihime's chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The kiss was delicate and gentle, but the love was clearly their, the shape of their lips complimented each other perfectly and their eyes were focused at each other. Naruto caressed Orihime's soft cheeks as he pulled her deeper into the kiss, he added more pressure on her lips and licked her bottom lips. Orihime blushed a little at their heated moment but complied and parted her pink, soft, lips for Naruto and accepted his tongue into her mouth.

Orihime moaned as he brushed her own tongue against Naruto's own, her hands reached up to cup his face as her chest was pushed up against his chest. Naruto ran his fingers through his princess' silky orange hair and enjoyed the way it smelled and the taste of her lips. Naruto pulled Orihime onto his lap, making the girl feel light-headed as she wrapped her ams around his neck, pulling him fuller into their kiss.

Naruto rubbed Orihime's stomach and lower back with his roaming hands, the girl moaned in response and began to rubbed her boyfriend's muscular chest. Naruto could feel his control slip and his desires rise, the girl he has been in love with for almost a decade was on his lap kissing kiss heatedly while rubbing his chest. His hands trailed down her body and started to rubbed her thighs, which were incredibily soft and smooth, making the girl moan louder into his mouth.

Naruto pulled back a little from the kiss, but his lips were still attached to hers. "I love you Orihime-chan." whispered Naruto softy as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

Orhime smiled against her love's lips and rested her forehead against his. "I love you too Naruto-kun, more than anything." She began to playfully nibble on Naruto's lower lip, blushing the whole time because of her bold action.

Naruto smiled against her lips before he parted his lips and let his girlfriend explore his mouth with her tongue. Naruto shifted his body and began to lie down on the couch, Orhime followed him until she was resting upon his body fully, her ample breasts pushed against Naruto, making the man moan. Naruto had been fantizising about Orhime's breasts since he was twelve or thirteen, he was much older than he looked but his personality was still like a teenager, so it was natural for him to pay attention to the fairer sex, especially if it was the girl he loves.

Orihime's hair fell down on Naruto's head and acted like a curtain for them, blocking eveything else from their view. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Orihime's beautiful face that was lit up with an orange tint, which was caused by the lights shining through her hair. Naruto finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connect their lips and both of their lips and tongue were tried and tingly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Orihime-chan..." said Naruto still intoxicated by the most amazing makeout session of his life.

Orihime blushed a little but smiled at Naruto nonetheless. "Thank you Naruto-kun..." Whenever she was with Naruto, Orihime would feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world, the blonde man would make her feel so desired and loved, it made her feel like she belonged with Naruto, like they were a family. Ever since the death of her brother, Orihime had felt lonely when she was at home by herself, but Naruto would always try his best to fill the void in her life, he would always surprise her by showing up at her house with meals and a funny movie, he would always be the first one to give her birthday presents by showing up at midnight every year, and he would bring her to all the festivals of the year.

Orihime stared at the man under her with nothing but adoration and affection. "How can I fall in love with you so much Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto stared at his girl with a little surprise and smiled at her. "Because we were made for each other...the moment I first met you I knew that you were the one person I would want to spend the rest of my life with..."

Orhime had tears in her eyes as she laid her head down in the crook of Naruto's neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Her heart was beating incredibily fast, Orihime couldn't remember the last time she felt so much happiness, as if all her worries and care in the world just disappeared and were replaced with the optimism and hope that Naruto gave her.

Naruto shifted to the side so Orihime could sleep of the couch better, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible against him. "I will never let go of you, I will hold your hand no matter where we go...even when we are both old man and woman with snow white hair, I will never let go of your hand...we will grow old together."

Orihime couldn't reply with any words, all she could do was hug Naruto closer to her and bury her face into his chest as she cried tears of joy...she would want nothing more than to grow old with Naruto...along with maybe some children and grandchildren.

Naruto shut his eyes as he enjoyed the passion he felt for Orihime, but he could have swore he felt a spirit signature just outside of the apartment, it was very weak and peaceful, just like a soul after the konso ceremony...

_'I leave my sister to you now Naruto...thank you for being there for her...now I can pass on peacefully.' _

* * *

END! XD

This was a filler chapter more than anything, and I am sorry about that. I have decided to not make Sora a hollow and just make him pass on to the Soul Society, I never liked that part of the Manga, I thought it would be better for Orihime that her last memory of her brother is not him as a monster trying to kill her and her friends.

I might reunite them after Naruto and Orhime goes to the Seireitei, but that is still a few chapters away. Orihime is my favorite female character in both Naruto and Bleach, so I love writting fluffy moments between them, so all you romance lovers would really enjoy this story.

I will do my best to update this story as frequent as possible, but I will also have to work on my other stories as well as university. Either way, this is one of my favorite stories, so I will make sure it will continue and eventually finish.

**Please Review, it really encourages a writter to continue working!**


	3. Unlocking Powers

I Don't Own Bleach or Naruto!

Shihouin Legend Chapter 3

* * *

The Urahara Candy Shop looks perfectly normal on the outside, and it's interior also has all the popular candies for the youth of Karakura Town, but just underneath the surface of the place, was a huge training ground that was at least ten times as big as the candy shop itself. Kisuke harnessed the technology of the Seireitei to build the training field in only one day and night, something that would be impossible for modern human technology.

The ground of the training field was built like a rock field, Urahara tried to make it resemble the training he and Yoruichi had in the Soul Society, the place where they fell in love. Urahara painted the roof of the training field to resemble they blue sky, with several white clouds that decorated the area. There were seals that were placed around the training field so when it is not in use, it would self-repair itself.

It was because of those seals, that Urahara wouldn't have to fix his field everytime his wife and his son spar...

"You are way to slow Naruto-chan!" cried Yoruichi as she used Shunpo to appear in front of her son and kicked him accross his back.

To the surprise of the Shihouin Princess, her son turned around at the last moment and caught her kick easily in the palm of his hand. Naruto smirked at his mother. "I'm not slow Kaa-chan, I was just waiting for you to attack..." Naruto gripped his mother's ankle and pulled her body to the side and flipped her in mid-air. Usinng the bried window that his mother was out of balance, Naruto jumped up and heel kick Yoruichi straight down to the ground.

Yoruichi grunted a little in pain as she crashed into the ground, he son was getting very strong lately. Before she could recover, Naruto used Shunpo to appear next to her and launched a punch at her face. Yoruichi caught his fist with her right hand and pulled in his shoulder with her left, she pulled her son's body higher into the air and kicked his in the chest, sending him flying behind her.

Naruto recovered in mid-air and landed on the ground on his feet. "You still pack quite a kick Kaa-chan." said Naruto with a smile as he brushed the dust off of his clothes.

Yoruichi flipped herself to her feet and grinned at her son. "Don't get too cocky Naruto-chan..." The Shihouin flashed forward and punched Naruto in the stomach, making him jump back hastily, but his mother gave him no time to rest as she continued her assult as Naruto blocked as much as he could while he retreated.

For the last fifty years Yoruichi had been training Naruto in Hakuda, and because of that Naruto's body can take a substantial amount of damage and hits before he would be forced to give up. As the son of two ex-captains as well as a member of the Shihouin Clan, Naruto was born with a huge amount of spiritual pressure, and after decades of training with his parents,, Naruto was at least at the strengh of a Gotei 13 Captain. Naruto had inherited the natural supreme relexes of his mother, so he was very talented in Hakuda and Hoho, and after his mother's training he could keep up with her quite a long fight.

"I know you can do better than this Naruto-chan..." said Yoruichi with a smirk as she pummeled her son to the ground from fifty feet in the air.

Naruto braced himself as he back crashed into the hard rocks on the ground, he focused his reishi to his back to soften the blow but his body still created a crater on the ground. Before his mother continued her attacks, Naruto used Shunpo to create some distance away from them, Yoruichi watched as her son landed on one of the larger stones of the training ground.

Naruto focused on his mother before he pointed a finger at her. "Hado#4: Byakurai!" A stream of pale lightning shot from Naruto's finger and shot towards Yoruichi at very high speed. Yoruichi dodged the blast by using Shunpo to the right, but Naruto followed her movements and continued to fire mutiple streams of lightning at her, each blast would destroy or shoot through some rocks or the ground, signifying that the Hado was quite strong despite not using the incantation.

Naruto charged at his mother with a series of Shunpo, making him only a blur to his surroundings. Naruto landed a straight punch to his mother's face, but she tilted her body and blocked with her arm, Yoruichi stopped Naruto motions and use that brief moment to deliver a kick to his side. Naruto saw this and raised his leg to block, before he grasp Yoruichi's leg and arm and jumped up into the air. The young Shihouin pushed his mother's torso back and pulled on her leg making her lose balance in mid-air, Naruto used his grip on his mother's leg to throw her down to the ground.

Naruto knew that his mother would be able to recover before she crashes, so he followed up with another attack. "Hado#33: Sokatsui!" Blue flames gathered in Naruto's palm before it was blasted at discharge towards Yoruichi, the spell impacted with the ground and a huge explosion was heard in the midst of the training field. The ground rumbled with the sheer power behind the blast, spider cracks emerged along the ground as the impact disippated.

Naruto was floating in mid-air as he looked down at the impact area, as the smoke dispersed a giant crater was shown, it was fifty feet in diameter and twenty feet deep. Naruto sensed that his mother had escaped before the Hado caught her, Naruto could sense her spiritual pressure but the signature was all over the place. The young Shihouin closed his eyes and focused his senses, and he locked on to his mother's fast movements around him when she was about to strike.

Just as Yoruichi was about to slam a kick into her son's face, Naruto managed to do a backflip and avoided the kick completely, shocking his mother in response. Landing on his heels, Naruto pushed forward as he charged reishi in his arm and stretched it out. Naruto glared into his mother's eyes as his arm struck her chest and neck. "Lariat!" Naruto's arm glowed blue in power as it fought against the power of his mother's own reishi, and after a few seconds, Naruto's power overwhelmed Yoruichi and his strike launched her backwards at least a hundred meters.

Naruto gazed at the destruction with slight worry in his face, he was afraid that he actually hurt his mother, but his eyes widened when saw a few scraps of Yoruichi's clothing inside the crater. "Shit, Utsusemi!" Yoruichi used a technique that she invented while she was in the Seireitei, the ability to leave an after image with high speeds and a piece fo clothing.

Naruto felt his breathing hitch as someone whispered beside him. "Nice try Naruto-chan..." Naruto instinctively turned around and blocked an incoming punch from his mother with his crossed arms, but his eyes widened in shock as his mother whispered, "Shunko!" transparent energy flared behind his mother's back as her attack became many times stronger. Despite trying to force his body to stay still and strong, the force behind Yoruichi's punch was too much and it forced him to fly backwards.

Naruto crashed into a large pile of stones at very high speed, but his body could take it, he forced his body to maintain balance as he stomped into the ground with his two legs and embbed himself into the ground standing. The Shihouin heir gritted his teeth in pain as he channeled his reishi throughout his body. "Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Sōka no kabe ni sōren o kizamu, taika no fuchi o enten ni te matsu!" Naruto glared over at the direction of his mother. "Sōren Sōkatsui!" Intense flame-like, blue energy gathered in between Naruto's middle and index fingers before he threw his arms forwards and launch a blast of incredible beam of blue flames. The condense energy itself was at least a hundred feet high and it crashed into Yoruich's area in less than a second.

The entire ground shook as the incredible power behind the blast disturbed the very landmass in the area, a huge crack decorated the land like a canyon that split the earth. Naruto was hovered in mid-air as he used his senses to try to find his mother down at the impact point. He found her spiritual pressure and she was knelt down right at the center of the destruction with both her hands stretched forward, the small area around her was untouched, meaning that she protected herself from the blast with her Shunko.

Yoruichi was breathing heavily as she felt her hands and arms sting as she tried to move them. She looked up at her son with a grin, "This should be good for today Naruto-chan, I'm really tired..." Yoruichi sat of the ground gasping for air, being out of action for a century had deminished her strength, and her son was getting stronger everytime they fought. "You win this time..."

Naruto appeared next to his mother quickly and help her to her feet. "Are you okay Kaa-chan, you seem pretty beat up?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Yoruichi boinked Naruto on the head, making the man groan in pain. "Don't get cocky brat, you still have long ways to go if you want to truely surpass me." Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at her son, Naruto was truely a genius, only just full grown and he was already as strong as a Captain.

"Do the two of you have to destroy most of the training ground every time you two spar, I'm getting tired of having to fix it." said Kisuke as he walked out of the shadows to his wife and son.

Naruto smiled sheepished at his father while Yoruichi just scoffed at her husband. "Oh stop bitching Kisuke, you don't hve to fix it, the seals do all the work, you just have to press a damn button."

Urahara walked over to his wife and and held her around the shoulders. "Are you okay Yo-chan, you took quite a blast there?" asked the husband as he applied some light healing Kido on her scratches and wounds.

Yoruichi grinned at her lover. "Are you kidding, this is nothing serious, Naruto-chan is not that strong yet..." said Yoruichi as she smiled at her caring husband and smirked at her son.

Naruto sighed, being use to his mother's personality. "Well, if we are done for the day, I will go take Orihime-chan on a date!" chirped Naruto as he disappeared with Shunpo. Yoruichi and Kiuske sighed at their son, ever since he got together with Orihime, he had been out with you the majority of the time. It was not that they minded, but they worry about having to explain to Orihime about their true nature...

* * *

As Naruto was travelling to Orihime's apartment, he felt the presence of Ichigo and a hollow again, it seems that his friend had gotten quite good at using his Shinigami powers. As of late, Ichigo had pretty much killed all the hollows that ever made it to Karakura Town and there were no signs of Kuchiki Rukia's power returning at all. Naruto knew that it was unusual for a Shinigami to take so long before regaining their powers, but he had no idea why...

The fact that Rukia was from one of the four Noble Clans interested Naruto, as the heir of the Shihouin Clan, he has never seen anyone from his clan except for his mother, so seeing nobles from the Seireitei was amusing for Naruto.

"Yo Naruto!" cried out a voice from behind him, Naruto looked back and saw his friend Tatsuki waving at him.

Smiling, Naruto walked over to his good friend. "Whats up Tatsuki, here to see Hime-chan?" asked the blonde man as he assumed that tatsuki was visiting Orhime.

Tatsuki shook her head. "No, I just passed by, and Orihime is at school roght now, we and some other girls are trying to clean up the atrium."

Naruto was surprised Orihime didn't tell him that. "Oh, I didn't know that..." The Shihouin was looked forward to taking Orihime to the new movie, but that would have to wait.

Tatsuki smirked at the crestfallen look on Naruto's face. "You know you can come along if you miss Orihime, I bet she would be very happy if you showed up."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Sure, I need to go get something first, but I'll be there in like twenty minutes." Jinta and Ururu wanted some new game that came out a few days ago and he promised them that he would get them each a copy.

Tatsuki nodded. "Alright then, I won't Orihime you are coming so you can surprise her." said the girl with smirk as she walked away. Naruto chuckled before he walked to the opposite direction to the mall, hoping that the game shop would still have two copies of the new game.

* * *

Orihime was sweeping across the atrium floor of her school with a smile on her face, she spontaneiously agreed to help clean the atrium and had forgot to tell Naruto about it, but she knew that he would be spending some time with his parents anyway so she didn't bother. Just thinking about Naruto puts a smile on her face, the last few weeks that she started to date Naruto was the happiest time in her life. People around her could tell that the girl was very happy with Naruto, her eyes were bright and glistening with joy, her expression was even more bubbily than normal, and she would always giggle randomly and blush.

Chizuru frown as anime tears rolled down her face, "I should be the one making Orihime-chan happy like that..." whined the lesbian girl as she stared at the humming Orihime.

Tatsuki growled at her friend before she boink her on the head, "Shut up Chizuru, Orihime and Naruto is a great couple, don't you dare go bother them!"

Chizuru glared at Tatsuki. "I know, shut up already!"

Orihime was still happily sweeping the area, but suddenly she felt somwthing weird, there was some thing near her that gave out a peculiar aura. It felt menacing and primal...it was dangerous. Orihime looked around her and only saw the other students, and they were all looking normal as if they couldn't sense it at all. Suddenly, much to Orihime's shock, she felt a surge of power and most of the glass windows around the school cracked open.

Broken glass pummeled to the ground as all the students scrammbled to run out of the area. Orihime felt that they aura was near and she kept scanning the area for it, and she finally found it when she looked at the roof. She saw a disgusting octopus like monster with purple slimey skin and piercing yellow eyes staring at her menacingly. Orihime instantly knew that the thing was dangerous and she had to get all her friend out of the area.

Orhime ran over to Tatsuki and Chizuru. "Hey guys, I think we should leave now, the building might be unstable if all the glass just broke like that." said the orange haired girl as she pushed her friends to the front entrance of the school.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend in wonder. "It should be fine Orihime, we should clean up some of the glass at least." Chizuru also nodded at her friend's words.

Before Orihime could answer, she heard some screams at the far end of the school where the monster was, and she looked over to see that some od her upper classmen were rolling on the ground in pain. Tatsuki saw this as well and ran over to help along with Chizuru. Orihime saw that the monster was still staring at her, it seems that knows that she could see her. Orihime ran to catch up to her friends, for some reason the other people just couldn't see the giant, disgusting thing on the roof.

Tatsuki was helping with some of the older students, but suddenly one of the jumped up and attacked her. Being the martial artist that she was, Tatsuki easily blocked the punch for the man, and kicked him backwards with a solid hit to the face. The man did not scream or anything, he just up back up and stared at others with purple eyes on his face that was covered with bulging green veins.

Tatsuki jumped back as she looked at the man with fear. "What the hell is this...?"

Orihime saw that the monster above them was charging some seeds. "Look out Tatsuki-chan, Mizuru-chan!" Before the two girls could turn around, they were hit by the seeds that they couldn't even see. Both of them cried out in pain but Chizuru fell to the ground almost instantly. Tatsuki look on in horror as she saw the veins in her arms and legs began to bulge and become green, her body felt numb and she bagen to lose control.

Orihime ran to Chizuru who was lying on the ground with tears in her eyes. "Chizuru-chan, are you alright?" said the girl as she pulled her friend to her feet.

Chizuru looked up at her beautiful friend with a smile. "I'm fine Orihime-chan, why would you as-" before the girl could finish her sentence her arm reacted and grabbed Orihime's wrist. "W-What...is this...my arm is moving on it's own!" cried Chizuru in horror.

Orihime grunted in pain as her wrist was gripped my Chizuru. "L-Let go Chizuru-chan!" cried Orihime as she ripped herself from the other girl's grip, she held her wrist in pain as she saw her friend be consumed by whatever was infecting her. Chizuru's eyes turned purple as she looked at Orihime threateningly.

Just as Chizuru was about to attack Orihime, Tatsuki charged at her and kicker away. The black haired girl looked back at Orhime, "Run away Orhime!" cried Tatsuki as she struggled to keep her conscience.

Orihime stared at her friend with tears in her eyes. "T-Tatsuki-chan..."

The other infected people began to charge at Orihime, Tatsuki saw them and started to fight all of them. She landed punch after punch and kick after kick, but no matter how many times the infected people fall, they would just stnad back up no matter how hurt they were. The hollow glare at Tatsuki as she was blocking her way to the orange haired girl with high Reiryoku.

**"Get out of the way you nuiscene!"** cried the monster as it launched blasts of energy at Tatsuki, they hit the girl directly and knocked her back several meters. Tatsuki felt her body break down as it failed to respond to her command, tears rolled down her face when she thought her best friend would be killed by the monster.

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw Tatsuki lay on the ground unmoving, the girl's eyes' were blank a void of life. "TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime felt barrier in her mind break as a surge of energy powered through her body, her Reiryoku exploded from her body and surrounded her like a vortex. Orihime's spirit energy was harbored in the pair of hairpins that she got from her brother. As the energy died down, Orihime saw six little faires floating around her, each of them looked different.

"Hi Orihime-san, I am Ayame." She was a fairy that was covered in a dress larger than her body.

"Hey Orihime-san!" said three faires in unison, their names were Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'ō.

The remaining two faires nodded and Orihime. "I am Baigon" said the fairy that was a bald man, he was the biggest out of all the faires.

"And I am Tsubaki, and we all are the Shun Shun Rikka!" the last fairy was a fiery young man that had black hair.

The Shun Shun Rikka appeared in the form of six spirits. She has four techniques that use the spirits in combination with a spirit chant and the technique spiritually aware beings can see reside in her hair-clips which are shaped like six-petaled flowers, each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive.

Orihime looked at the floating small people with wonder. "W-Who are you all?"

Shun'ō grinned at her master. "We are the manifestation of your Reiryoku Orihime-sam, with us on your side you can beat that thing of the roof."

Tsubaki flew over to his master and smirked. "My power is to reject the fusion of matter and split it, meaning I can split anything I want into pieces. But what i can do relies on what you say, but I believe you know what you say now right?"

Orihime unknowingly learned what she needs to say in her mind, and her detemination of saving her friends revented her from worrying about such miniscule reasons.

Orihime glared at the Hollow on the roof. "Tsubaki!" cried the girl as the fairy flew in front of her. "Koten Zanshun" Tsubaki flew at the hollow at high speeds as a glowing orange shield surrounded his body, the hollow didn't even have time to react before Tsubaki sliced through it's head. Orihime glared at the fading hollow as she felt the monster's aura disperse...

After the hollow completely faded away, Orihime looked around her and saw that her friends were free of their infections and began to light up, but were all clearing unconscious. Smiling to herself Orihime felt her body lose it's strength as she fell backwards. Before she hit the ground, someone appeared behind her and caught her into his arms, Orihime looked up and saw Naruto, but to her surprise her boyfriend was dressed in a black combat suit with a black vest and boots, and he had a headband on his forehead with a symbol that she had never seen before.

"N-Naruto-kun?" mumbled Orihime weakly as she snuggled into Naruto's chest.

Naruto frowned at his girlfriend, he saw the six faires floating around him and Orihime saw him in his true form, meaning that she had been effected by either his or Ichigo's Reiryoku. The Shihouin ran his fingers through his love's hair and pulled her closer to him, he couldn't help but feel guilty that Orihime had to go through all of that before he told her about Hollows and Shinigami.

Ayame looked at Naruto with a smile. "Now that you are here we can deactivate...bye Naruto-san." All six fairies began to glow orange before they turned back into Orihime's hairpins. Naruto glared at at the northern direction of the city and felt many hollows coming into life, something or someone in Karakura must be attracting many hollows. When Naruto was buying the games for his litte brother and sister, he felt three hollows behind him, they did not sense him because of his Gigai, so he killed them easily.

Naruto then felt many more hollows around the area, even his high school, so he used Shunpo to get there as fast as possible to rescue Orihime...

"What the hell is going on here..." mumbled Naruto as he craddled Orihime to his chest.

Orihime began to wiggle in is arms and her eyes slowly opened. "N-Naruto-kun...you're here..."

Naruto smiled down at his love and kissed her softy on the lips. "Hey Hime-chan, how are you feeling?"

Orihime smiled back at him. "I feel fine, I'm just tired..." Orihime looked around and felt the power in her body. "What was that thing Naruto-kun...how did I kill it?"

Naruto sighed and hugged Orihime closer. "I'll explain everything to you at my home..." Naruto lifted Orihime up bridal style and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Just sleep for now..." Naruto could feel that several hollows were coming straight for them, there were at least ten of them. The Shihouin stood up and looked straight into the yellow eyes of the many creatures damned into oblivion.

Naruto flared his Reiryoku, which froze all of the hollows coming after him and Orihime in mortal fear. "Hado#58: Tenran!" Naruto pushed his palm forward as wind gathered in his hand, it began to swirl into a powerful vortex that was pulling matter into it. Naruto waited until all then Hollows were insight before he fired the blast of wind at the beast, instantly cutting all of them to pieces.

"Pathetic..." whispered Naruto as he shifted Orihime's body to better fit his...then he used Shunpo to quickly travel to his home...

* * *

Ichigo was running all over town trying to eliminate all the hollows that Ishida Uryuu attracted to Karakura Town, but his effort was seemingly for naught as the umber of hollows seem never ending. Ichigo was nervous about the Hollows, he was not afraid of his own well being, he couldn't possiblily beat all the Hollows fast enough to prevent them from hurting any humans, especially people with higher Reiryoku like his little sisters Yuzu and Karin.

"Damn you Ishida!" cursed Ichigo as he sliced through a hollow, his hands were getting tired but his adrenaline kept him going.

"Ichigo!" cried someone from behind him, who looked exactly like Ichigo, the only difference was their voices and attitude.

Shinigami Ichigo looked over at the person behind him and quickly ran over. "Kon!" The other Ichigo was actually his human body that was occupied by a mod soul, which is a soul that was developed by the Seireitei for Shinigami located in the Human World. Ichigo grabbed his mod soul. "Are Yuzu and Karin okay?"

Kon was intimidated by Ichigo's glare but answered quickly. "T-They're fine...no hollows are over at that area yet."

Ichigo calmed down a little at the news. "Okay...you go back there and protect them, there are still lots of Hollows left, until I come back don't let them out of your sight!" Ichigo released Kon and ran to the other direction, speeding towards the next Hollow.

* * *

Orihime felt some light shine of her eyes and began to wake up, her shoulders and arms were still sore from what happened before, she strained to open her eyes but found the light to be stinging them, so she slowly brought her hand up to block the light and gently sat up, but before she sat up fully she felt someone lift her up from behind and let her rest on their chest.

"Be careful Hime-chan, you are still very weak..." whispered Naruto softy as wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist. They were on Naruto's bed, the Shihouin brought his girl to his room to let her rest, she looked so peaceful and pretty so he couldn't help but lay down beside her as she slept. Orihime instinctively cuddled up to Naruto and snuggled her head into Naruto's chest.

Orihime's eyes widened when she heard his voice. "Naru-kun...you really were there!?" said Orihime with a tired voice as she tried to turn around, so Naruto lifted her and set her on his lap, so she was sitting horizontally to him.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her softy on the lips. "I'm sorry Hime-chan, I should have been there sooner..."

Orihime shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, everyone is okay and that monster is dead..." The girl still thought the whole ideal was surreal and sudden, but she was excited to know more about the new world.

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall of his room and held Orihime tightly. "I'm guessing you would like me to explain everything to you...like what that monster was and how you developed your powers?"

Orihime nodded as she sat up a little to look directly at Naruto. "Yeah...this is all too sudden...I can't possibily conprehend all of it."

Naruto nodded and held her tighter for comfort. "It all starts like this...when a person dies, there are three paths they can follow...travel to the Soul Society, be banished to hell, or erode to a Hollow..."

* * *

Uryuu stood in shock as he saw the gargantuan Hollow ripping it's way into their dimension, his hands were shaking from both fatigue and nervousness. Sweat was dripping down his face and his breathing was becoming increasingly unstable and frequent. A hollow like the one towering over him has the power to complete destroy the town as well as kill both him and his hated Shinigami.

"T-This is impossible...the hollow bait I used should never attract something like that..." muttered Ishida as he stepped back a little in fear.

Ichigo was is better shape than his enemy, but he also had doubt that he would be able to fight that thing and survive. Due to their fright, the failed to notice the hollows around them were still alive and still want to rip them to shreds, and unfortunately for them, all of the smaller hollows started to attack all at once. Ishida and Ichigo tried to raise their weapons to block, but they couldn't block all of them, but thankfully for them, their attackers were blown away by a legion of bullets.

Ichigo looked at the source of the bullets and his eyes widened in shock as saw Naruto's father standing their smirking while Naruto's little sister Ururu holding a giant gun over her shoulder. Naruto's uncle and younger brother were also there, and they seem like they all could see them as well as the hollows.

"U-Urahara-san...?" asked Ichigo as he looked over at the man that he had seen many times when he hung out with Naruto at his house. The man and his wife were some of the craziest parents Ichigo had ever met, but they were very nice people like Naruto.

Kisuke smiled at his son's friend. "Hello Ichigo-kun, surprised to see me?"

Ichigo nodded with a confused expression as Ishida looked at his rescuer with curiosity, the man and his bunch of helpers looked very peculiar.

The Kurosaki teen stepped forward to look at Kisuke closer. "Y-You can see me...how can you see me?"

Kisuke lowered his hat a little before smirking. "All will be explained to you Ichigo-kun, but right now you should focus on that gigantic abomination over there..." said Urahara as he pointed at the Menos Grande...

* * *

Orihime was silent throughout the whole explanation, and Naruto could read her expression, her face shifted from being confused and baffled to utterly shocked then happy. In the hour long explaination, Orihime had moved from Naruto's lap, to the bed, to the ground, to his chair, and back to his lap again. Orihime seemed excited and anxious throughout the entire talk, and by the end of it she had tears in her eyes.

Naruto was really confused, for the many years he had known Orihime, he had never seen you shift emotions so many time. "Hime-chan...are you okay, do you uderstand everything I told you?" asked Naruto as his girlfriend shook a little in his arms.

Orihime looked up to Naruto with tear filled eyes and a smile. "Yes...I understand..." Orihime held onto Naruto's arms with her hands as she hugged him tightly while sitting in his lap.

Naruto rested his face against her's. "Are you alright Hime-chan...why are you crying?"

Orihime giggled a little over her tears as he kissed Naruto on the lips. "I'm just very happy, if all that is true, then Onii-chan might my in the Soul Society...so one day I might be able to see him again!" The girl had always missed her brother, Sora had been the one to take care of her since she could remember, so he was like a father to her as well as her brother. When he died Orihime almost fell into depression, if it wasn't for Naruto she might have not been strong enough for the pain.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Sora-san was a great man, and he would have definitely went to the Soul Society, and if he is there, I will do everything in my power to find him for you." Naruto had always respected Orihime's older brother, as a man that came from an abusive family, Sora was a very balanced man, he had great priorities and always toof great care of his sister. Naruto knew that Sora loved Orihime more than anything, and when Naruto found out the man was dead, he looked up to the sky and promised him silently that he would always take great care of Orihime so he rest in peace.

Orihime sat up a little and pouted at Naruto. "Don't say that, for you to go to the Soul Society means that you would have died too!" Orihime didn't even want to imagine what she would feel if Naruto was to suddenly die like her brother...no doubt she would even be more sad than when Sora died.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "There is one last thing I need to tell you Hime-chan..."

Orhime nodded with a smile. "I know...you still have to tell me why you know all these things right?"

The Shihouin heir looked at his girl surprised. "Y-Yeah..." Orihime silently smiled and held Naruto's hand to hint that she would never stop loving him no matter what the truth is. "D-Do you remember when I told you that spiritual beings such as people in the Soul Society or Shingami, and they live much longer than a normal person?"

Orihime nodded. "Yeah, what about them?" asked the girl as she leaned in more to her boyfriend.

Naruto gave several deep breaths before he continued. "In the Soul Society, there are four noble clans that surpasses all other...and one of them is call the...Shihouin Clan..."

Orihime jerked in his arms as she looked directly in Naruto's eyes with shock. "Y-You mean...?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...my family came from the Soul Society, my parents are ex-captains of Gotei 13...I am a Shinigami." said Naruto as he looked down at his and Orhime's intwined hands. "I am not human, I am a spiritual being..."

Orihime's body froze when she heard what Naruto said, her hands tensed in their grip before relaxing. "W-What?" asked Orihime as she stared at her crestfallen boyfriend.

Naruto sighed and continued. "I am physically fifteen years old, but I have lived for more than 70 years already..." The Shihouin heir really wanted to look Orihime in her eyes as he explained himself, but the nervousness was tensing his very soul.

Orhime looked confused for a while. "B-But we grew up together...I met you when I was six years old?" Her voice was a little shaky but was calm overall.

The blonde young man nodded, "Yeah, for the majority of my life I was without any friends because they would always grow up much faster than I would...my Tou-san wanted be to have a complete childhood so he built a device that would allow be to grow like a normal human...and that was when I met you..."

Orihime stayed silent after all of that and tried to think of all the implications of what Naruto said. Her eyes were darted all over the place as she tried to think of the things that Naruto went through in his long life, she had always thought of them as childhood friends and that is still partly true, but Naruto had lived for over half a century before he met her. Orihime would be lying to herself if she told herself that she was not a little scared...Orihime couldn't fathom what it was like for Naruto when all his friends would grow much faster than him...it must have felt horrible for him...

Orhime was not scared because Naruto was a Shinigami, or that he was much older than her, instead she was scared that she would grow old and he would have to watch her fade away. The fact that Naruto was not human did not bother Orihime at all, all she wanted was to spend her life with him...living as a simple couple peacefully in Japan, have a couple of kids...he could work and she would take care of their home and children...grow old togther and play with their grandchildren everyday in retirement...then die peacefully together at an old age...

But all that is impossible because she would die hundreds of years before Naruto...tears flowed out of her eyes as she tried to focus the image of the man in front of her...

Naruto was still looking down at his hands as he let Orihime sort through all the information that he just told her...but to his shock he felt droplets of water in his hands, and when he looked up he saw Orihime staring at him as she cried. Naruto quickly reached out and cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears off of her face. "Hime-chan..."

Orihime cried harder before she pulled Naruto into a hug and sobbed into his chest, the blonde man tried to sooth his girlfriend by running his fingers through her hair and whistpering soothing words to her ear. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Orihime, his chin was resting on her head as he occasionally planted light kisses on her head, the sobs of the girl he loves made his heart clench, he hated it when Orhime cries, and the last time he saw the girl cry this harder was when her brother died.

Orihime held on to Naruto shirt as she shook in his arms, she was in utter anguish as she sobbed in against Naruto's body. "N-Naruto-kun..." choked out Orhime while her voice was partly muffled by Naruto's shirt. Orihime cursed Kami above for his cruely, she cursed that the deity let them fall so much in love and then rip them apart in such a terrible way.

Naruto pulled Orhime closer to him and adjusted her position so she was sitting on his lap. "What is it Hime-chan...why are you crying?" Naruto did not expect Orihime to cry to badly, he assumed that she would either be scared of him or would need some time to think about everything.

Orhime looked up at Naruto with puffy red eyes. "I-I don't care that you are a Shinigami!" cried Orhime while she pulled on Naruto's shirt. "I don't care that you are older than me!" Naruto was shocked at her extreme reaction. "I love you so much, all I want is to be with you..."

Naruto nodded softy, he felt very happy but was still worried about Orihime's reaction. "I love you too Orhime..." said Naruto as he hugged her tightly to calm her down. "Please don't cry anymore..."

Orihime sobbed harder as she pushed Naruto back a little. "How can I not cry...sure we love each other now, but one day I would die of old age and you will continue to live on for huundreds of years!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he mentaly kicked himself, he quickly pulled Orhime back and hugged her as tight as possible. "No...that won't happen..." said Naruto and Orihime instantly calmed down a little. "I'm so sorry...this should have been the first thing I said..." Naruto pulled back a little and held Orhime close to him, he looked into her still red eyes that had a hint of hope. "Tou-san made a device that would turn a human into a spiritual being...if you want to, you would be able to live as long as I can."

Orhime looked at Naruto with her lips shivering. "R-Really?" she timidly asked with a shaky voice.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes..." he said as he held onto Orihime's hands. "I told you before...we would grow old together."

Orhime cried again, but this time it were tears of joy that trailed down her cheeks. "NARUTO-KUN!" cried the girl as he jumped at Naruto and smashed her lips on his, she pushed him on the bad and continued to kiss him wildly as she crawled onto him fully. Naruto was laughing inside his mind as he held Orhime around her waist and return her kiss passionately, he flipped himself so that he was lying onto of her, he stared into her glistening eyes before he explored Orhime's mouth wildly.

Orihime moaned as she relished the sensation of her tongue against Naruto's, she thought she lost her Naruto just a few moments ago so she was going to treasure her time with him. Orhime pulled him deeper into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm never going to let you go Naruto-kun!" said Orhime against Naruto's lips.

Naruto seperated their lips for a split second to breath before he leaned back down to into the kiss. "I'm all yours Hime-chan..." grounded Naruto against her lips. "And you are mine...all mine..." Naruto tenderly caressed Orihime's sides and rubbed his chest against her breasts, making the girl moan into the kiss. Both of them were hot under the collar, their love and passion made them want to rip each other's clothes off. Teenage hormones and physical desires Orhime and Naruto were feeling made them crazy, Naruto wanted nothing more than to grab Orhime's breasts and Orhime wanted to rip off Naruto's clothes.

Unfortunately for them, the many hollows around Karakura Town were attracted by their powerful Reiatsu so they came to attack. Both Naruto and Orhime felt the hollows approaching, but neither of them wanted to stop their passionate session. One of the hollows show up against Naruto's window, so the Shiihouin fired a Hado at it without looking, the window was blasted oped with a stream of pale lightning. Naruto flared his Reiatsu to it's full level, all the hollows around his area all were petrified to the bone by the immensly powerful aura and retreated.

Naruto broke the kiss for a moment and looked at his shattered window. "Fuckin Hollows..." Orhime then grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him back down, forcing her tongue into Naruto's mouth as she ran her hair through his hair. Naruto returned the kiss with full force before thinking, _'I'll kill them later...Ichigo can take care of them by himself...'_

* * *

End!

This is a chapter that explained how Naruto and Orhime would sharing their lives together, as well as the chapter before Renji and Byakuya shows up for Rukia. Naruto would reveal his powers and identity to Ichigo soon, as well as train Orihime to use her powers.

If any of you haven't checked out my other Bleach Naruto Crossover please do, that one is located in the Naruto Universe, it is called Uzushiogakure Legend!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. New Goal

I Don't Own Bleach or Naruto!

Shihouin Legend Chapter 4

* * *

Senkaimon, the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave Soul Society by unlocking it. The Soul Society and the Human World are parallel worlds. The Senkaimon is the gate used to travel between the two worlds. The Senkaimon is the only official and safe way to enter and leave Soul Society. Upon arriving and leaving from the Human World the Senkaimon can appear almost anywhere. When it appears in this fashion the Senkaimon takes the form of a traditional Japanese waiting room entered through a Shōji.

A hundred feet above the many bildings of Karakura Town, was a Senkaimon with two figures standing at the edge of it's space. The man on the left has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is kept in a high ponytail. He had tattoos covering his forehead and the portion of his chest that his Shinigami Shuhakusho revealed. The man had a grin on his face as he held his Zanpakuto over his shoulders, on his forehead was a peculiar pair of shades that only had one large black lens, it also had some yellow lines adjorned along it's surface.

The man on the left was taller than his partner, he has slate grey eyes and long black hair that reached down to his upper back. He was wearing a pair of intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_ that symbolize his nobility, unlike his partner, over his Shinigami Shuhakusho was a white haori that had the kanji for the number six of the back, and he was also wearing a precious looking light blue scarf around his neck. Instead of having a grin on his face, the man was emotionless, his eyes were dim and his demeanor was like a silent killer.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I found her..." said the red haired man as he lifted his weird shades from his eyes.

Said Captain nodded and stepped forward from the senkaimon, the gate closed behind him as he hovered in mid-air. "Lets go, Renji..." said the man with no emotions as he disappeared with a burst of speed. The red haired man followed suit and led his superior to the criminal of the Seireitei...

* * *

Yoruichi was standing on top of the roof of her home and sighed. "They're here for her..." she whispered softy to the man that was standing next to her waving a fan to his face.

The man nodded while he bent his hat down more to cover his eyes. "Yeah...Byakuys sure have become powerful, his Reiatsu is this strong despite the limitors placed on him when he passed through the Senkaimon..." said the man as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Yoruichi nodded at her husband's words and leaned into his chest. "What are you going to do Kisuke...Ichigo will undoubtedly try to rescue Rukia from them..."

Kisuje nodded back and sighed. "Yeah, that is one thing that we know for sure, but he would never be able to beat Byakuya with the power he possesses now." Both Kisuke and Yoruichi knew the Kuchiki Captain since the man was a child, and even then he had very poweful Reiatsu for a boy his age. As the heir of one of the Four Noble clans if the Soul Society, Byakuya was blessed with talents way beyond a normal soul, his comprehension of power is refined and definite, and he is one of the most powerful Kuchiki Leaders to ever live.

Yoruichi shifted in Kisuke's arms and looked up at him. "Naruto-chan would be able to rescue Rukia from Byakuya...should we ask him to help Ichigo?" asked the cat woman with a conflicted expression on her face.

Urahara shook his head negative. "I have no doubt that Naruto is just as much of a Shinigami as Byakuya, but we shouldn't risk letting the Seireitei know of our existence so soon...we must wait for the right time before we expose Naruto's existence to the Gotei 13." Kisuke loved his son unconditionally and would sacrafice himself in order to protect his little boy, but despite all that he must introduce Naruto to his responsibility as the Shihouin heir as well as show him the treachery of Aizen, Naruto's strength and intellect would be a great help to the Shinigami against Aizen.

Yoruichi sighed and closed her eyes. "I know that Naruto can sense Byakuya's reiryoku now, we need to go tell him not to do anything..." Kisuke nodded before he and his wife disappeared via Shunpo.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on Orihime's couch as the girl rested her head on his lap and was happily watching the romance movie on the TV. The Shihouin smiled down at his happy girlfriend who was giggling and chirping, ever since he explained everything to her the girl had been happier than he had ever seen her. Undoubtedly, their relationship had gotten one step further affectionately, Naruto was pleasently surprised that Orihime had a wild side to her bubbily personality, that side of her emerges whenever they were intimate with each other. That side of Orihime was more passionate and dominant, she would initiate kissing, she would push him down to his back, she would whisper huskily in his ears while making out, and sometimes even run her hands all over his body.

Despite almost spending every night together in the same bed, Orihime and Naruto never had sex yet. The reason was mainly because Orihime was still a human, and both of them wanted their first time to be when both of them are in their spiritual form. Naruto asked his father to give him access to the spiritual conversion device, and Kisuke gladly gave it to his son, he always wanted Orihime as a daughter-in-law and if his son and the girl was serious about being together, he for one would not stop them. Naruto had set up the machine already, but it needed to charged for a few days before it could be used.

Naruto ran his fingers along Orihime's hair and gently stroked her cheeks and shoulder, making the girl smiled in response. Orihime was not really watching the romance movie, all she had been doing was recollecting all the romantic moments between her and Naruto throughout their whole lives, and it had made her giddy just thinking about it. Her personal experiences were even more romantic than the movies, she inwardly laughed at some of her friends that said romance in real life would never be as good as the fantasies in movies.

Naruto's hands in her hair broke Orihime out of her musings. "Do you like my hair that much Naru-kun, you always play with them...?"asked Orihime with a smile as she rolled her body around to look at him.

Naruto smiled down at the girl in his lap and nodded. "I love your hair Hime-chan, it's so soft and silky...and I love orange." said Naruto as he kissed Orihime's forehead.

Orihime suddenly looked amused and giggled up at Naruto. "Does that mean you love Kurosaki-kun's hair as well?" asked the girl with a grin.

Naruto's face suddenly contorted into disgust, his only memory of Ichigo's hair was how bad it smelled when they man tackled him during football in gym. "Hell no, Ichigo's hair is gross..." said Naruto with a contorted face, making Orihime laugh at him.

The Shihouin heir grinned at his love and lifted his knees, making Orihime's upper body to rise closer to him. "Are you laughing at me Hime-chan!?" asked Naruto as Orhime continued to laugh, so he kiss her on the lips to silent her, Orihime still giggled against his lips making Naruto smiled into the kiss. They were completely comfortable with each other, Orihime always leaned into Naruto's gentle touch and Orihime's soft and smooth skin made Naruto's heart flutter every time.

Orihime sat up on Naruto's lap and straddled him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto groaned a little when he felt Orihime's bust push against his chest, everytime they kissed, cuddled or hugged her breast would always touch some part of his body, and he is dying to touch and fondle them. Naruto grabbed Orihime's cheeks and pulled her deeper into the kiss, her hair was waving around as they passionately engaged each other, and the scent of refreshing jasmine filled Naruto's senses.

Orhime was surprised when Naruto's movements suddenly seized, his muscules tensed and his eyes widened, she pulled away from the kiss and saw the concerned look on his face. "What is it Naruto-kun...are you okay?"

Naruto looked into Orihime's eyes. "Do you feel that...two strong Reiatsu just emerged from out of no where." said Naruto as he held Orhime tighter and in his arms protectively. "One of them is on the same level as me and my parents..."

Orhime's eyes widened at his words, from what she found out in the last week, Naruto and his parents should be some of the strongest people in the three realms. "Are you sure Naruto-kun...?" asked the girl as she placed her hand on her hairclips.

Naruto nodded and sensed that the two signatures were not heading his direction but instead near the area that Ichigo and Rukia lived. "I think they are here for Rukia-san..." said Naruto as Orihime let out a gasp of shock.

Ever since the attack of the many hollows and the Menos Grande a week ago, Naruto and Orhime had been absent from school. Naruto knew that his father made contact with Ichigo and undoubtedly his friend would have many questions for him, so in order to wait for the right time, they had taken the time off. Ichigo had tried many times knocking on the Candy Store and visiting Orihime's home, but everytime he did he would be lost on the way, because Urahara had placed protective barriers around both places that made anybody who tried to locate it to become completely oblivious.

Orihime sat up and got off of Naruto before she walked to her window. "Should we go help them...?" asked the girl as she looked back at Naruto, she had become quite good friends with Rukia in the month that they had known each other.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know Hime-chan...if I go now, the Soul Society would know of my existence, and they might send more people here to escort me back." The Shihouin was not scared of the Shinigami, he knew that he would eventually go to the Seireitei, but now is not the right time, according to his parents there are still some Captains in the Gotei 13 that has evil intentions and had yet to reveal their true faces. The right time to go back would be after, so they can help fight the enemy.

"No Naruto, you are not to help Kurosaki-kun or Kuchiki-san..." said someone from behind the couple, making them quickly look back in surprise, but they relaxed when they saw Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Orihime smiled at the sight of them. "Yoruichi-bachan, Kisuke-ojisan!" said the girl to her future parents in-law as she stood up and walked up to them.

Yoruichi and Kisuke smiled at the girl. "Hey Orihime-chan!" greeted Yoruichi as she walked to up her future daughter and hugged her. "You've grown since I last saw you..." The Shihouin-Urahara couple hadn't seen Orihime since Naruto and Orhime got together, they always meant to but they were way too busy.

Naruto walked up to his father and narrowed his eyes. "Ichigo is going to fight those two alone...will they kill him?" asked the young man as Orihime gasped and his parents looked serious.

Urahara shook his head. "I will make sure that he doesn't die...but Kuchiki-san would definitely be taken back to the Seireitei." sighed Kisuke as he rubbed his head.

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Then we would go to the Soul Society with Ichigo to help get back Rukia, as well as use it as a window to introduce me into the Shihouin clan."

Yoruichi smirked. "Yes, you are the heir of the clan so you do have a certain responsibility of being the next leader. Your Tou-chan and I are still wanted fugitives in the Seireitei, but as the sole heir of the main bloodline of one of the four major clans, Central 46 will let you immigrate back to the clan."

Naruto frowned as Orhime walked up next to him and held his hand. "I know that I am responsible for the clan, but I don't want to leave the two of you alone here..." whispered Naruto sadly, he had always known that this would happen, but I was never fine with it. "There are also the corrupted captains that you told me about, I need your guidance if I am to face them..."

Urahara smiled at his son and ruffled his hair like he would when Naruto was still a boy. "If what I assume is correct, then the few corrupted captains would be out of the Seireitei soon...if they are trying to do what I think, they must avoid being in the epicenter of all Shinigami."

Yoruichi nodded and stood next to her husband. "If all things go well, we would also be excused of our past crimes, but even if we are to stay here, you would still have Orihime-chan with you." said the Shihouin leader as she winked at Orihime.

The girl blushed a little before she looked over at Naruto and smiled at him. "That's true Naruto-kun, I'll be there too if you are staying there." said Orhime with genuine happiness.

Naruto turned to her seriously. "You do know that once we settle there, it would be very hard for us to visit the Human World, so it would be very rare for us to see Tatsuki or Ichigo..." he said as he held onto Orihime's hands.

Orhime just smiled at Naruto. "I will miss them for sure, but I'm not going to leave you..." Naruto smiled at her words and kissed her softy, the girl smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.

Kisuke smirked as Yoruichi grinned. "Did you forget than we are still here Naruto-chan...it is very awkward for us to see this, go get a room" teased Yoruichi as she laughed at the blushing faces on her son and future daughter.

* * *

Ichigo was groaning in pain, his hands were shaking and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. The initial confidence he felt when he arrived was almost all gone when the blade of the red haired man in front of him transformed into a jagged katana. Ichigo had no idea that Zanpakuto have names, he could he feel his opponent's power increase be several folds just by saying his weapon's name. The orange haired man stared into the eyes of the girl he had grown very fond of in the last month and a half, and instead of their usual confidence and amusement, Rukia's eyes were filled with fear and worry.

Ichigo stared at his friend. "Rukia..." he whispered under his breath, based on what he just heard from the red haired man, the fact that Rukia transfered her Shinigami powers to him was a serious criminal offense...He would never let Rukia be dragged back to the Seireitei to be excecuted because she gave him powers to save his and his family's lives.

The red haired man lowered his blade in front of him and sneered at Ichigo. "I am Abarai Renji...the man that will end your life!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when Renji suddenly appeared in front of him, the man was so fast Ichigo didn't even see his movements, but his natural instincts of combat saved him and he managed to lift his blade up and blocked Renji's slash. Then to Ichigo's surprise Renji's blade stretched and the tip of the jagged blade sliced through his shoulder. Blood seeped out of his clothes and down his body as he stared at his wound with widened eyes. Renji pulled his blade back slowly, each spiked part of his blade sloced through Ichigo as he did so.

Rukia's eyes widened in mortal fear as she forced her tears back. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo fell to the ground, his eyes followed Rukia's voice and he stared into the girl's eyes...when he reached the ground his eyes trailed ahead of him and saw Ishida Uryuu staring at him in his own pool of blood. Ichigo felt an odd sense of irony as he got the urge to chuckle, just a few days ago Uryuu was one of his worst enemies, but almost right after that they have fought together as comrades...Ichigo will not say it out loud, but Uryuu had earned his full respect, both as an enemy and as a friend.

Rukia broke through of her daze and ran towards Ichigo. "Ichigo!" But before she was near him, Renji blocked her with his Zabimaru and glared at her.

Renji towered over his childhood friend. "If you value your life you should stay where you are...anymore treasoness behavior from you would ensure your excecution."

Ichigo felt something snap inside him when he heard those words, the thought of Rukia dying because she helped him and he was too weak to protect her made him feel utter anguish. Ever since the death of his mother Ichigo have thrived to become stronger so he could protect his family and friends, so he would rather die than fail the girl that he owes his life to...

Renji and Rukia froze in shock as Ichigo slowly got up from the ground, his Reiatsu was pulsing like waves of violent water around him, it was uncontrolled but was incredibily powerful and palpable. Renji looked into the eyes of the oranged haired young man and felt his blood run cold, and the smirk on his face made him livid, but his body couldn't respond to his command.

Rukia's eyes widened when Ichigo suddenly flew past her and Renji, and a deep gash appeared on Renji's shoulder a split second after.

Ichigo landed in front of the lieutenant of the Rokubantai smirking and pointed his blade at him. "I don't know how I got this power...but I like it...

* * *

Naruto was standing on top of a tall building as he gazed down at his friend fighting for the life of Kuchiki Rukia, his fists were gripped tightly as he wtached his friend fight liutenent and was actually doing great. Naruto was glad his friend had so much potential, but he knew that there was no way that he would be able to take on a Captain class Shinigami, so all the effort Ichigo was using were all for naught.

Naruto stared at the Kuchiki counter-part of himself, he had heard stories about the Captain of the Rokubantai, his mother told him that Kuchiki Byakuya was like her younger brother. Naruto still chuckles at the bratty stories about the now serious and cold captain. But he knew that the older man must not be underestimated, out of all the captains in the Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya was the most famous for his feats. His father had told him that the Kuchiki was a powerful genius that appeares once every generation, and even by the Kuchiki clan standards, Byakuya was still exceptionally powerful.

Despite all the respect Naruto had for Byakuya because of his strength, it was defeated by his resentment of the man because he was willing to let his own sister by excecuted for such a petty reason. Ururu was Naruto's dear younger sister, and if anyone tries to kill her, Naruto would undoubtedly destroy their entire being. The fact that Byakuya came to capture his sister by himself made Naruto even more disgusted of the man, if his parents didn't restrict him intefering, he would join the battle and decimate Byakuya.

Naruto but his lip to restrain himself when the Kuchiki suddenly used Senka to almost shatter Ichigo's soul chain, his friend was on the ground dying and he couldn't do anything about it. It pained the Shihouin heir that his friend would get such treatment for trying to save a girl that he probably has feelings for.

"Don't worry Ichigo...we will go to the Seireitei and get Rukia-san back..." whispered Naruto softy at the direction of his friend.

Kisuke appeared behind his son and placed a hand of his shoulder. "I'll handle things from here...you should go back for now, you still need to train Orihime-chan in the morning..." said the father as Naruto nodded.

"Hai Tou-san..." whispered Naruto before he disappeared via Shunpo, Kisuke looked at the vanished form of his son and sighed...

* * *

Naruto was lying in his bed silently with his eyes closed as he sighed to himself, he had never felt so helpless, he could only stand idlely by as Ichigo was cut down by a superior Shinigami. From what he saw, the Senka from Byakuya would have almost shattered Ichigo's soul chain, if it wasn't for Kisuke, Ichigo would have died.

Naruto had known Ichigo for five years, and they had been brother in arms ever since. Ichigo and he along with Chad had been through many fights together, they may have been pointless and easy for Naruto, but every moment was a bonding moment between the three of them. If they learned one thing by fighting together, it was that they always have each other's back, but Naruto had failed Ichigo in that aspect.

Naruto relaxed his furrowed brows when he heard his door open, his eyes were still closed but he recognized Orihime's spirit pressure. He felt his girlfriend lay down on his bed beside him and cuddled against his side.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Orihime softy and she tenderly caressed his cheek.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his eyes before he opened them. "Yeah…I just feel like I let Ichigo down…" said the Shihouin as he turned his face to look at his beautiful girlfriend.

Orihime frowned and hugged Naruto tighter. "It's not your fault, you did what you had to do…and Kurosaki-kun survived in the end right?"

Naruto nodded and rested his forehead against Orihime's. "I know that…but it was selfish of me to let Ichigo get so injured because of my personal reasons." Naruto knew that they would have to destroy the Shinigami powers Ichigo got from Rukia even if Byakuya didn't, he needed to rely of his own powers instead of someone elses.

Orihime sighed and snuggled into the crook of Naruto's neck. "I understand what you are saying, but you have to stop worrying over something that you had no choice in the matter and has already passed".

Naruto silently listened to Orihime as he held her around the waist and gently took in her aluring scent, his fingers were lightly massaging her lowerback as his breath tickled her forehead.

"I know Kurosaki-kun will try to get Kuchiki-san back, maybe you can help him to redeem yourself?" suggested the beautiful girl as she closed her eyes and sunggled into her love.

Naruto nodded into Orihime's hair. "Yeah, that is one thing that I will definitely do." said the man seriously.

Orihime looked up at her boyfriend and stared into his eyes. "Naruto-kun, if you all are going then I will go too." said the girl with determination in her voice.

The Shihouin looked serious and held Orihime's shoulders. "No way Hime-chan...that is way too dangerous!" exclaimed Naruto looking into hid girl's eyes.

Orihime shook her head as she held on to Naruto's shirt. "I will not idlely stay back and let you go into the Soul Society alone...no matter what happens I want to be at your side." said the girl as she leaned her face closer to Naruto.

Naruto frowned and ran his fingers through Orihime's hair. "Hime-chan...I don't want you to get hurt." whispered the blonde man as he tried to convince his girl not to go.

The girl smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips lightly. "Then train me to protect myself..." said Orihime as she felt the power in her hairclips. "If I get stronger than I can actually help rescue Kuchiki-san instead of you protecting me."

The Shihouin pulled the girl closer to him, "Are you sure Hime-chan, training with your powers can be very tedious." asked Naruto as he though about the improvements Orhime would male if she trained with him and his family, her powers would also be amplified when she turns into a spiritual being...perhaps she would acutally gain a Zanpakuto and become a Shinigami.

Orihime smiled and nodded. "Yes...I love being protected by you Naruto-kun, but I want to be able to rely on myself, and maybe even protect you one day." said the girl quietly close to Naruto's ears.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded, he understood what Orihime was saying, he himself had always wanted the power to protect his precious people. The feeling of being powerless when someone you love was hurt was something that Naruto would never want to experience.

"Okay Hime-chan...starting tomorrow I will train you to be as powerful as you can be" said the man as he grinned at his girlfriend.

Orihime smiled brightly and mocked saluted Naruto. "Hai Naruto-sensei!" chanted the girl cutely.

Naruto chuckled and pulled Orihime close to his chest, he loved his girl more than anything, and would definite train her so that she would never get hurt. "You are too adorable Hime-chan..." mumbled Naruto into her hair.

Orihime giggled in Naruto's arms and snuggled deeper into him, she didn't say anything back, she just enjoyed the comfort and happiness she was feeling at the moment...

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he felt pain all over his body, he was cold, not normal temperature cold, the chills seem to come from his inner core and there was no way to stop it. Some simple thoughts made it into his mind as his body slowly recovered from all the damage it endured in the last few hours. Ichigo tried to move his arms, but ended up only being able to move his fingers, he could feel that his wounds had been treated and someone had placed him in some futon.

_'Its getting a little warmer...' _though the half-conscious man as he tried his best to open his eyes a little.

Ichigo grimaced when some light glared into his eyes but he kept them open, he wanted to block the light a little so he strained himself and commanded his arms to come up. Ichigo could feel the pain in his muscules as he pulled his arm up, but sighed when his hand blocked the light. He looked at his own hand, he saw that it was bandaged up, he turned his hand to look at his palm...

_'I'm alive...who saved me, where is Rukia?' _All these question stormed his mind as he tried to check his remember what happened and the orange haired man growled a little when he remembered the two men that took Rukia away,for the remainder of his life, Ichigo would always remember the eyes of that man...those cold and emotionless eyes.

"Don't over stress your body Ichigo, you are still recovering..." said a voice from Ichigo's left side that made him froze.

Ichigo coughed as he forced himself to look to his side, and he flinched a little when he locked eyes with the blue orbs of his best friend. It was not the Naruto he knew that was sitting beside him, Ichigo felt the immensely powerful aura coming off of his friend, it was much greater than what he felt with Abarai Renji. Naruto was wearing a full-body combat suit under a black combat vest, he had fingerless gloves, combat boots and armbands adorned his body. And on his head, was a headband with a metal plate covering his forehead, and it had some sort of symbol on it.

Ichigo saw the guilt and fustration in his friend's eyes. "Naruto...?" mumbled the young man.

The Shihouin nodded as he sighed. "Hey Ichigo...are you feeling alright?" asked the blond man as he looked into his friend's eyes. "That was quite a battle..."

Ichigo felt angry, for the last week he had been trying to find some answers from Naruto and his father, but they were all hidden from him. The orange haired man jumped up from his futon and grabbed Naruto's collar. "You bastard!" cried Ichigo as he pushed Naruto against a wall.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, he knew his friend would act like this, it would be weird of he didn't...

"How dare you show youself like this, I've been trying to find you for the last week when I needed you, and now after Rukia is taken away from me you show up like nothing happened!" shouted Ichigo at his friend. "What were you doing when I was almost killed by that Byakuya guy...I thought you always had my back Naruto!" Ichigo felt betrayed my his friend, he thought that Naruto would always help him.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his friend shamefully. "I'm sorry Ichigo...I would have helped with my life, but I needed to take my family into account."

Ichigo lightened up a little up still kept his grasp on Naruto's collar. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

The Shihouin maintained his gaze at Ichigo. "My parents are also wanted people of the Soul Society...if I show up to help you I might involve my parents into something that they had abandoned many years ago..." said Naruto with a low voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a second before his grip was released, he staggered backwards a little and sat down on his futon. For a man his age, Ichigo man more family value than most others. He always put his family first and would do anything to protect them, so he was willing to accept Naruto's explaination.

The Kurosaki maintained his gaze of Naruto as they sank into a deep silence, the last few days had been like a rollarcoaster for the two men and they both needed to calm down a little. Naruto leaned back against the wall as he slid his back down until he was sitting on the floor, he rested his elbow on his knee and rested his head on the wall.

"I remember our oath Ichigo..." said Naruto as he broke the silence. "I know that Rukia-san meant a lot to you, and you will try to go rescue her..."

Ichigo looked over at his best friend and instantly knew what he was talking about.

Naruto looked up at his friend. "I will protect what you cherish with my life...just like we protected Chad's medallion, if you want to rescue Rukia-san from the Soul Society, I will help you."

The oranged haired man looked at his brother in everything but blood. "I though you said that you parents were wa-"

"I know that already" interupted Naruto. "They will not be coming with us...I am still able to go to the Seireitei without being arrested, as I am a very important member of a certain clan in the Soul Society."

Ichigo sighed and sat up higher. "What exactly are you and your family, Naruto...?" asked the man exhausted.

The Shihouin sighed and leaned back fully against the wall. "The Shihouin family is one of the four major clans in the Soul Society...and my mother is the leader of the clan, making me the heir to the clan. We are all Shinigami."

Ichigo looked at Naruto seriously. "So you have a way of getting into the Soul Society...?" asked the man with anxiety.

Naruto nodded. "Yes..."

The Kurosaki jumped onto his feet despite the pain he felt all over his body. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go get Rukia back!" cried the man as he flexed his muscles.

The Shihouin sighed and looked at his friend with a tired gaze. "What are you talking about Ichigo, do you think you can be any challenge at all to those men that took Rukia-san away?" asked the blond man. "Byakuya had severed a part of you soul chain and rid you of all Shinigami powers...you are now only human." Naruto sighed when he saw Ichigo look down devastated. "But there is a way that we can help you reobtain your powers."

Ichigo quickly looked up. "Really!?"

Naruto nodded seriously. "Yes...but there is a chance that you will die during the process."

The oranged haired man's eyes widened for a second, but he soon smirked at his friend. "You have known me for years Naruto, what so you think my answer would be?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Thats the Ichigo I know..." said the blond man. "If that is what you want to do then I will not try to stop you...my Tou-san will help you with it tomorrow."

"What about you Naruto?" asked the Kurosaki.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to train three other people...and convert one person, they will all help us if we are to infiltrate the Soul Society."

* * *

The End!

Sorry for the late chapter but I was writting my other story and lacked focus on this on. I will say that I'll try to balance out the updates of all my stories, but sometimes it is really har to do that because inspirations come at different times. Even if I force myself to write a new chapter for a story, I won't be able to because I would have no idea of what to write.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter of Shihouin Legend, I'll see you all again soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
